


Meant To Be

by TheShieldImagine



Category: Fan fiction - Fandom, WWE, WWE Fan Fiction, World Wrestling Entertainment, ambrollins - Fandom, ambrollins mpreg, seth rollins mpreg
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Same Sex Intercourse, Slash, Smut, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:09:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 26,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5931217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShieldImagine/pseuds/TheShieldImagine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Dean and Seth settle into married life together their faced with a problem when Seth get's sick and finds out something which will change both of their life's forever. But how will Dean take the news and will it make their relationship stronger or tear them apart?</p><p>[This story is a sequel to Secretly Loving You. So i recommend you read that first.  Just to quickly explain how this male pregnancy will work. It has not been mentioned so far but Seth was born with ambiguous genitalia. Only his close friends and family know about it but what it means is, he possess' the reproductive organs of both a male and female and appears to be a perfectly normal adult man externally, but internally he has a fully functional female reproductive system, with a uterus and ovaries, allowing him to get pregnant and carry a baby to full term. However he can not give birth naturally and would require a Cesarean if and when he got pregnant. This is a same sex love story so if your not comfortable with that type of genre then i would suggest that you don't read this]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The right time

 

**[Read on Tumblr](http://theshieldimagine.tumblr.com/post/130749444080/series-stories-masterlist) **

**[Read on Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/62011733-meant-to-be-on-going) **

 

_[Some of this story is written in Point of View Narration. POV will be in Italic's]_

  - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   _  
_

_[S]_

_It's been nearly a year since Dean and I got married and we're doing great. We had got our names hyphenated, so now both our surnames were Ambrose-Rollins and I_   _had moved from my hometown of Iowa and was now living with Dean in his house in Vegas_.  _The Authority seemed to be backing off, married life was even better than I ever imagined it to be and Dean and I were in a really good place. There was just one problem. I've been really sick for the past couple of weeks and i'm starting to worry that there is something seriously wrong with me._ _I can't keep anything down, I'm tired all the time and I've been really moody. I keep Dean awake most nights from either fidgeting or throwing up so I've decided to book myself an appointment with a doctor. Hopefully I can find out what's wrong with me and get it sorted out._

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _  
_

_After going to the doctors I found out that I was pregnant. To be honest, a little part of me suspected it. Although i didn't doubt what the doctor had said, I decided to take a pregnancy test anyway, just to be sure. I wasn't even certain that Dean wanted kids, but he didn't want to get married either and that's already happened. He was one of the few people that knew about my ambiguous genitalia, so i was hoping that it wouldn't be to much of a shock to him when he found out about the baby._

_My head was a mess and I just needed to talk to someone about it, so i threw the pregnancy test into the nearest bin and grabbed my stuff, deciding to go and hang out with Roman and Brie for a while._

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _  
_

_[D]_

_Seth and I had a great honeymoon and we are really happy, but lately he's been ill and i'm worried about him. I hope that he starts to get better soon, I hate seeing him like this. He's at the doctors right now to get checked out and i'm praying that it's nothing serious._

_While he was out popped to a local store to get some essentials. I picked up some chicken soup and crackers for him, it was what everyone seemed to recommend for nausea. Hopefully he could keep it down._ _I rode the elevator up to our floor, swiping the key card, calling Seth's name as i pushed the door open, kicking it shut with my foot._

_"Seth?" I yelled again, but still no answer_

_I checked each room for him and realized he wasn't there so i placed everything down in the kitchen area before laying down on the bed. Kicking my shoes off as i noticed a note on the bedside table_

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _  
_

_Just popped out to see Roman and Brie_

_Be back soon_

_Love you_

_xx_

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

[A few weeks later]

_[S]_

_I still haven't told Dean about being pregnant, I just don't know how to even start the conversation, I can't just casually announce it like it's no big deal. It has to be at the right time and place, and so far there hasn't been one. We're in Dean's hometown tonight for Raw and Brie and Roman are coming over after the show to hang out with us. If i'm being honest i'll be thankful for the distraction, i hate keeping secret's from Dean._

_[D]_

_Seth seemed to be getting better; which was good, but I couldn't help but wonder if there was something else that was bothering him. I could tell he had something on his mind but whenever I asked him how he got on at the doctor's he dodged the question. I know him so well and I could tell that he was hiding something from me._

_[S]_

_Dean and I finished filming Raw and traveled back to his house, the car ride was mainly silent as I thought about the baby growing inside me. What if I tell him and he freaks out? what if he tells me he's not ready for kids and breaks up with me? I don't think I could cope with raising a kid on my own._

_"Are you alright?"_

_Dean's question temporarily shook me out of my thoughts and I couldn't help but smile as he reached across to hold my hand._

_"Yeah I'm fine" I replied, my smile growing even wider as he smiled at back at me, his dimples prominent on his cheeks_

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

[An hour later]

_[S]_

_I was upstairs when the doorbell rang, I was getting changed and I listened as Dean greeted Brie and Roman. When I told them about being pregnant, they had both been thrilled and had encouraged me to tell Dean, but that was a lot easier said than done._

_"Hey"_

_I turned around to see Brie leaning up against the door frame of my bedroom_

_"Hi Brie" I replied as i turned around to look at her_

_"So. How have things been. Since, well you know?" She whispered the last part_

_"I haven't told him yet if that's what you mean" I replied_

_"What! Why not Seth? You can't keep this from him forever you-"_

_"I know that Brie and I don't want to keep it from him but I guess i was just waiting for the right time or something, I don't know" I shrugged_

_"Seth there will never be a right time for something like this but you have to tell him, he deserves to know" Brie urged_

_Brie had come up with the idea of me telling Dean during a game of sketch and guess and although I wasn't sure about it at first, I eventually agreed just to stop her nagging. Roman, Brie and Dean had all took their turns and now it was mine. I had thought carefully about what I could draw and I was beyond nervous as I stood up and began to draw, flipping the piece of paper around to face Dean._

_"What the hell is that suppose to be?" Dean asked, scrunching up his face_

_"Can you really not tell?" I replied as Brie and Roman looked on_

_"I mean no. Not really, am I suppose to know what it is or?" Dean asked_

_"Well this is a bottle and a baby and this is me" I said, pointing at each drawing individually, hoping that he would catch on_

_"Nope. Still not getting it" Dean replied_

_"Uh!!" I yelled, throwing the piece of paper down onto the table "I'm the one having the baby. I'm pregnant"_

_The words left my mouth so quickly that I didn't even realize that I had said them until I noticed Dean's expression. Shock. I placed one of my hands over my mouth, suddenly feeling sick as i  ran out of the room, running up the stairs as fast as my legs could take me as I threw up in the bathroom toilet._


	2. I love you both

_[D]_

_''Did I just hear that right?'' I asked, looking over at Roman and Brie ''Did Seth just say that he's pregnant?''_

_''Yep'' they both said in unison. Neither one of them seemed shocked_

_''Wait a second, you guys knew and you didn't tell me?'' I said_

_''Well yeah, but we thought that he should be the one to tell you'' Brie replied_

_''Then why didn't he?'' I asked_

_''I don't know bro but he seemed nervous, I think he was afraid that you'd be mad or something'' Roman explained_

_''Yeah he was scared that you'd leave him'' Brie confirmed_

_''I've gotta fix this'' I said before leaving the room and making my way upstairs._

_I pushed open the bedroom door and saw Seth huddled on the bed, with the duvet pulled over his head_

_''Are you okay?'' I asked as I made my way over to him, crouching down to his level beside the bed ''Seth?''_

_''You're gonna leave me aren't you'' he mumbled, his voice slightly muffled by the duvet_

_''No off course not. Why didn't you just tell me?'' I asked, pulling the duvet away from his head so I could look at him_

_''I don't know'' Seth replied ''I didn't know how to because I thought that you didn't want kids''_

_''Well you thought wrong'' I said, reaching my hand up to his face to wipe away a stray tear_

_''What?'' Seth sniffed_

_''I've actually been thinking about it for the past couple of months now. I know that I've never mentioned it but i'd love to have kids with you'' I replied_

_''You would?'' Seth asked with a glint of hope in his eyes ''So you want to keep the baby?''_

_''Yes'' I replied with a smile as i climbed onto the bed with him ''It would be cute to have a little one running around the place''_

_If Seth's smile was any wider his face would have cracked as he lunged forward, his mouth pressing up against mine roughly as he clung onto me._

_''Wait does this mean that we can't have sex anymore?'' I asked pulling back from him ''Cause' I remember what happened last time we wen't without sex''_

_Seth laughed ''No we can still have sex but we just have to be a little more careful, just slow and gentle''_

_''Hey that's fine by me'' I laughed ''Come here'' I said as I grabbed hold of him, pulling him between my legs, with the back of his head resting on my shoulder. I placed my hands on his stomach ''I love you and I love our baby. I love both of you okay!?''_

_''Okay'' he replied softly_

_''Now give me some sugar'' I said, grabbing hold of the back of Seth's neck and gently guiding him towards my mouth, capturing his lips in a fiery kiss before nipping and kissing at the sensitive spot on his neck, grinning against his skin as a moan escaped his mouth._

_My fingers slowly removed his belt from the buckle of his jeans as he wriggled around on top of me. Once i had removed and discarded the belt i flipped our positions, being careful not to be too rough with him as i laid him down underneath me, removing his underwear. I took a moment to admire my perfect husband and then reached over to the bedside cabinet for some lube and a condom._

_''Baby please'' Seth whined after a few minutes, growing inpatient as i prepped him_

_''If you insist'' I replied, smiling as i lubed up my cock and slowly pushed into him_

_Seth let out a loud moan as i pushed my way in inch by inch, wrapping my hand around the base of his cock as i began to move at a steady pace, revealing in the sounds coming out of his mouth. Everything in me was begging to speed up, to just slam into the incredibly tight heat of Seth's ass but i knew that i couldn't._

_''Damn baby'' i moaned, nipping at Seth's bottom lip as i started to build towards my release_

_Seth opened his eyes for a moment, pulling me down to his level, pressing our lips together. Seth's legs tightened around my torso, his face scrunching up in absolute pleasure as he finally let go and let his orgasm take over, my name falling from his lips as he clenched tightly around me, my thrusts becoming almost robotic as my cock throbbed heavily and my orgasm hit._

_''Fuck Seth'' I gasped as i came to a still, gently pulling out of him after a few moments._

_Seth smiled, rolling over onto his side, settling his head on my chest_

_''Oh Shit!!'' I said, sitting up quickly_

_''What?'' Seth groaned_

_''Roman and Brie are still downstairs!''_

_We quickly got dressed and rushed downstairs, only to find that Roman and Brie had already left._


	3. When he hurts, I hurt

_[D]_

_The last few weeks have been manic. Between hospital appointments, traveling and wrestling Seth and I hadn't had much time just to sit down and enjoy each others company. I love him with all of my heart but recently he's been suffering with some pretty crazy mood swings. I knew it was just hormones from being pregnant, but they were pretty bad. Plus he had been extra needy since WWE put him on leave._ _He wanted to travel with me and accompany me to ringside but I keep telling him no. I'm worried that he's gonna get hurt and I'll never forgive myself if something happened to him or our baby._

[Backstage at Raw]

_"Seth. I'm not having this conversation with you again, you're not coming out to the ring with me and that's final" I said, getting a little angry as Seth pouted, folding his arms over his chest as he looked at me_

_"Why? I can defend myself and-"_

_"Conversation over Seth" I replied before leaving for my match_

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  

[A few days later]

_[D]_

_Seth and I had been relaxing in our Hotel room for a few hours when he suddenly got a craving for gherkins and ice cream and off course he wanted a special type from a particular shop instead of the stuff from room service, so now after nearly and hour of searching the whole damn store for what he wanted, I had finally made it back to our room._

_"Damn remote I had it a minute ago. Ugh!!"_

_I placed the bags down on the floor and shut the door behind me "Baby what are you doing?" I asked as I watched Seth frantically searching the room._

_He turned around to look at me, his eyes all puffy and red, he'd obviously been crying_

_"Hey what's wrong?" I asked, rushing over to him, pulling him close to me as I kissed him on the forehead_

_"I can't find the remote" he replied sniffing_

_I looked down at the couch and spotted it on the floor "It's right here babe" I said as I bent down to pick it up_

_"Oh. Thank you" Seth replied, a wide smile spreading across his face_

_"I got the stuff you wanted" I said_

_He threw his arms around me and pulled me closer to him, his lips meeting mine as he kissed me lovingly_

_"Mmmm you're welcome" I said as he pulled back from me_

_Damn i thought. I am in for a interesting few months!!_

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

[Three days later - Tuesday Night SmackDown]

_[D]_

_Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion as i starred down at him. His fragile frame laid out flat on the floor as medics and trainers attended to him. He had been standing in the wrong place at the wrong time and he took the full impact of a lariat from Randy Orton. I knew something like this would happen, and he never should have been out here in the first place. We had been arguing all morning about it and I had refused, but he told me that he was gonna come anyway._

_I froze to the spot, unable to move as a load of emotions washed over me at once, anger, guilt, pain, sadness, helplessness, nausea........Roman's firm grip on me never seized and I think without it i probably would have fallen over, my body was shaking as Seth was wheeled backstage and taken to the Medical Room._

_"Why won't they let me in there dammit!" I yelled, Roman holding onto my waist tightly as he tried his best to calm me down "I swear to god, the next time I see Orton he's a dead man''_

_''Dean. You need to calm down, Seth needs you right now, more than ever and you're no good to him like this" Roman said as he placed his hands either side of my shoulders, looking me in the eye_

_"That's easy for you to say" I spat, forcing my way out of his strong grip "It isn't your Husband and unborn child in there''_

_I regretted my words as soon as they left my mouth but before I could say anything else a medic came out of the room and made his way over to us_

_''We're going to take Seth to the Hospital'' He said ''Everything looks fine right now but we just want to be 100% sure. You can go in and see him now"_

_I thanked him and made my way into the room, rushing to Seth's side as he laid flat on the bed_

_''Hey baby" I said kissing him on the lips "How you feeling?"_

_"Alright. My head hurts, but apart from that I feel fine" Seth replied, grabbing hold of my hand tightly_

_"I'm so sorry babe'' i whispered_

_''It's not your fault. I was the one who kept nagging you to let me go out there with you'' Seth replied_

_''From now on you're going to stay backstage" I said, kissing him on the head_

_"Why though i'm fine?" Seth replied with a pout_

_"Because I don't want something like this to happen again. I couldn't live with myself if something bad happened to you or our baby" I explained_

_"Okay, I'll stay backstage" Seth agreed_

_"Thank you" I said, running my fingers through his hair_

_"But you owe me Ice Cream and a massage when we get home" Seth said with a smile_

_"Deal" I replied as i laughed at him_


	4. They'll never tear us apart

_[D]_

_I had a day off today and I was spending it just as I planned to, curled up with Seth on the couch. He was laying between my legs and I was running my fingers through his hair as my other hand rested gently against his petite baby bump. I couldn't wait for our baby to be born and to add to our little family, but until then Kevin would have to do. The hours seemed to tick away without either one of us noticing, or caring and we were both nudged out of our relaxed state by the phone ringing._

_"Ugh. I'll get it" I said as I untangled my legs from around Seth, making my way over to the phone_

_[S]_

_Damn phone. I was enjoying snuggling up to Dean on the couch._

_"Babe turn the news on" Dean said as he hung up_

_"What. Why?'' I asked as i changed channels_

_Dean shrugged ''I don't know. That was Roman and he said that I should turn the news on"_

_My eyes widened as I saw a photo of myself appear on the screen, the words Exclusive written underneath it in bold red letters_

_'This just in. WWE Superstar Seth Rollins is Pregnant'_

_"WHAT THE HELL!!" I yelled, standing to my feet_

_'This news comes shortly after his recent absence from WWE. In what was sited as a leave of medical absence is now thought to be a touch more personal'_

_My stomach dropped, I couldn't quite believe what I was hearing as the female news anchor continued to speak_

_'Several insiders at WWE Headquarters in Stamford, Connecticut claim that Mr. Rollins has been having a secret affair with a co-worker and that his Husband and fellow wrestler Dean Ambrose may not be the father of his unborn child'_

_I looked across at Dean and he looked just as shocked as I was. So much for keeping my pregnancy between close friends and family. How did this even happen!_

_"Dean, I swear that's not true. I would never cheat on you" I said as i felt tears start to sting my eyes "Dammit who the fuck said that! I swear I'm gonna kill who ever said that!"_

_[D]_

_I knew it wasn't true but it still hurt to hear it anyway. People had been trying to get between Seth and I ever since we got together, but recently it seemed like we were being left alone. I was just as angry as Seth was about it. Someone close to us must have leaked this information. Nobody else knew about the pregnancy or Seth's_ _ambiguous genitalia._

_"Babe" I said but to no prevail as Seth continued to ramble on, growing more upset by the second_

_After another few minutes of trying and failing to get a word in, I made my way over to him, sitting him down on the couch before kneeling down in front of him._

_I took hold of his face, kissing him gently "You done?" I asked_

_Seth looked confused but he nodded anyway_

_"Good. Now I know that you would never cheat on me babe and I trust you. Plus you and I are together 24/7 so I'm pretty sure that I would know if you were having an affair.''_ _I said ''Whoever came up with this rumor, obviously wants to split us up, but that's not gonna happen alright?''_

_Seth nods_

_"Good. Now you need to keep calm okay. How about i go and run you a bath?" I asked as i smiled up at him_

_[S]_

_Dean never failed to amaze me. He always knew just how to calm me down when I needed it and he could always put my mind at ease. I took hold of his hands and smiled back at him_

_"Yeah'' I said as i pecked him on the lips ''I love you and I'm so lucky to have you. How did that happen huh?"_

_"Well for starters, I have a pretty nice dick-"_

_"DEAN!!" I yelled smacking him on the arm playfully_

_"I'm kidding babe, but for real. I love you too and don't let this get to you, it's probably just The Authority again or those three guys that like to think their us." Dean said_

_I couldn't help but huff, why couldn't people just leave us alone_

_"You'd think that after everything we've been through, people would learn not to mess with us by now" I replied_

_"I know but some people are just too dumb for their own good" Dean said as his finger stroked one of my cheeks "Some people just don't know when to quit while their ahead''_

_I knew what Dean meant by that. It turned out that his ex-girlfriend had been told to split us up by The Authority, but when that didn't work they had moved on to something else, and with that his ex disappeared._

_After a few more minutes, and a heated make out session, Dean had successfully made me forget all about what had just happened ._

_''Mmm you know I'm really looking forward to that bath" I said, licking my lips as I pulled away from him_

_"Really?" Dean replied_

_"Yeah. But only if you take it with me" I said, a smile spreading across my face as I raised my eyebrow at him_

_"Oh yeah?" Dean said as he wrapped his arms around my waist "You need someone to wash your back?"_

_I draped my arms around his neck and pulled him into me "Um my back wasn't really what I had in mind but....." I replied_

_Dean grabbed hold of me and lifted me up, my legs instinctively wrapping around his waist "Well why didn't you just say so babe?" he asked as he carried me towards the stairs_

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

[The next day - Tuesday Night SmackDown]

_[S]_

_There were a few hours to kill before SmackDown started so I decided to go and get some food. Exchanging pleasantries with some of the staff, a few of them offering their congratulations on my pregnancy as I passed. I entered catering and got what I wanted, but just as i was about to leave someone's voice stopped my in my tracks._

_'Well well well, so it is true. The Architect has gone and got himself knocked up'_

_Oh great_

_''_ _What do you want Randy?"_

_'What can't I say hi to an old friend?' He said, holding his hands up_

_"We're not friends Randy. We never have been. In fact the last time I checked you were working with The Authority" I pointed out_

_'Not my fault' he replied, a devious smile stretching across his lips 'You were the one that chose a pack of mutt's over your real family'_

_He was starting to really get under my skin and I was trying to distract myself in any way I could, my hand tightening around the fork in my hand as I glared at him "If you say one more thing about my brother and husband this fork is going straight in your eye" I warned_

_Randy's obnoxious laugh filled the small room and it did nothing to calm my temper_

_'You know Rollins ever since you got knocked up, you seem to have grown a pair of balls. Which is strange because in reality we both know that you're nothing more than a scared little slut, who couldn't even keep his legs closed long enough to figure out who the real father of your baby is'_

_That was it. The final straw. My body seemed to lunge at him on it's own accord, my anger spilling out of me with every punch as my fists slammed down on him._

_[D]_

_I was making my way back to my locker room after a sound check when I heard some commotion coming from catering. I stood in the doorway and watched the brawl for a while before realizing that it was actually Randy and Seth that were fighting. I ran over to them and grabbed hold of Seth_

_"Seth stop it" I yelled attempting to pull him free as he fought against me_

_I managed to get him off Randy, dragging him over to the corner of the room_

_"Baby look at me"_

_Seth's eyes connected with mine for a moment but he didn't say a word, yanking his arm away from me before walking off._


	5. Scared of losing you

_I quickly ran after Seth, calling his name only for him to ignore me and get into his car, speeding away._

_"What the hell bro. Are you okay?" Roman asked, appearing at my side from nowhere_

_I turned around and looked at him, letting out a sigh "I don't know man. Seth's pissed, Randy's been sent to Hospital and i'm standing here like a dumb ass wondering what the hell just happened"_

_"Wow" Roman replied_

_"Yeah. So when you think about it bro, i'm having a wonderful day" i added sarcastically willing myself to calm down as Roman frowned at me, unsure as to what to say "Look i'm sorry man......there's just so much going on right now''_

_''It's fine" Roman replied, placing one of his hands on my shoulder "Calm down and just give Seth a minute or two to himself before you go after him''_

_I nodded, knowing he was right ''I don't even know what to say to him Roman. He's been so up and down lately''_

_''Well that's probably just hormones?" Roman replied ''What the hell's going on with him and Orton though?''_

_"I don't know'' I shrugged ''I'm guessing that Randy said something to him about what was on the news the other day"_

_"So wait a second. Do you actually believe that?" Roman inquired, looking just as confused as i was about the whole situation_

_"Hell no! I love Seth and i know that he would never cheat on me" i replied_

_"Well good, but maybe that's why Seth's upset'' Roman pointed out ''Think about it maybe he thinks that you actually believe those crazy articles or something."_

_Perhaps Seth did think that, everyone else seemed to believe that i wasn't the father of his baby so why would i?_

_''So how do i fix it?" i asked, running my hands through my hair_

_"You go and prove to him that no matter what anyone else says or thinks, you love him and will stand by him no matter what'' Roman replied ''You guys are meant to be together and don't let what other people say change that. Don't let one thing, one stupid rumor come between you"_

_"You're right" i replied as i smiled at him "You know you should be a shrink. You've got a real soft side to you Big Dog''_

_"Oh like you haven't?" he said with a smile_

_He was right about that. I was a big softy, especially when it came to Seth._

_"You got me there bro. I'm gonna go and fix this. Thanks" i said, holding my fist out to Roman who met it with his own_

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_I made my way back to our house and turned the key in the lock, shouting out Seth's name as i stepped inside, only to be met with silence. I searched all the rooms for him and eventually found him upstairs in the bedroom, laid flat on his back on the bed_

_"Didn't you hear me shouting yo-"_

_"Stop. Don't come any closer" Seth warned, turning away from me_

_I sat down on the side of the bed and placed one of my hands on his leg "Baby why are you pushing me away?"_

_Seth removed my hand from his leg and moved even further away from me "I'm not" he mumbled_

_"What are you doing right now then?" I replied_

_He turned over "Just leave me alone Ambrose" he said, looking at me directly in the eye_

_Oh so we're on second name terms now?_

_I stood up and made my way over to the wardrobe, picking out two ties. I knew Seth well enough to know that he didn't mean what he was saying, he was just trying to protect himself._

_''I'm not gonna leave you alone babe" i said as i made my way back over to the bed, taking hold of Seth's hands, quickly fastening them to the bed post_

_"Dean. What are you doing?" Seth asked, fighting against his restraints_

_I got on the bed and straddled his hips, smiling down at him as he tried to wriggle away from me_

_"Are you gonna tell me what's wrong now?" i asked, my eyebrow raised slightly_

_"DEAN. LET ME GO DAMNIT-"_

_"Nope. I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's bothering you'' I replied_

_Seth turned his head away from me and i rolled my eyes at him, he could be so stubborn when he wanted to be but i knew one thing that he wouldn't be able to resist. I leant over him and lowered my mouth to his neck, my lips pecking and sucking on his sweet spot._

_''Dean please" Seth moaned, his body wriggling around beneath me_

_I lifted my head up and looked at him in the eye "I'm not going to hurt you babe. I just want you to listen to me" i said before kissing him on the lips only for Seth to turn his head away from me again._ _"What are you more afraid of Seth. Me or yourself?" i asked I start to slowly unbuckle Seth's belt from his jeans, determined to make him answer me as i carefully rid him of all his jeans_. 

_His dainty baby bump came into view as i lifted his t-shirt up and began to tease his nipples, smiling against his skin as he moaned and struggled underneath me_

_"What are you more afraid of Seth. Me or yourself?" i repeated, reaching into the bedside cabinet for a condom and lube as Seth mumbled incoherently beneath me._

_[S]_

_I was scared to look at him, scared that I would see nothing but regret and disappointment in his eyes. I just wanted him to leave me alone, to get on with his life and go and find somebody else. Someone that wouldn't bring so much drama and trouble into his life, and right now he was doing everything in his power to make me lose it as his long fingers began to prep me._

_''Kiss me''_

_The words left my mouth on their own accord, my voice desperate as my body longed for more contact. Dean pulled his fingers out of me and settled in between my legs, his lips connecting with mine as he slowly pushed into me, my sharp gasp muffled by his mouth._

_''Look at me'' Dean said, his pace rapid but gentle as he hit just the right spot inside of me with every in-thrust._

_I finally looked at him and I was relieved to see nothing but love starring straight back at me_

_''I love you Seth, no matter what anyone says'' Dean whispered, our bodies moving in sequence ''I'm not gonna leave you. We're in this together'' Dean's hand rested on my small bump ''The three of us''_

_I nodded, words failing me as waves of pleasure rushed through my body, Dean's kiss chasing all my fears and doubts away as my fingertips dug into his skin. We stayed like that until we reached our peak together, eventually parting as Dean lifted me up, wrapping his arms around me as I settled between his legs, my head on his chest._

_After a few minutes I looked up at him, narrowing my eyes at him as he ran his fingers through my hair ''Was that therapy?''_

_''Kinda'' Dean admitted looking down at me ''I just needed you to realize that just because an article here and there says something, it doesn't mean that I'm gonna believe it and jump to conclusions. I love you and I'd never leave you''_


	6. Back to normal

_I sat up and took hold of his hand ''I know but Randy was just saying some things that just made me wonder why you'd ever be with me'' I admitted_

_Dean sighed and linked our fingers together ''Seth. If anything, I should be the one asking myself why you're with me. Remember when i asked you the same thing?''_

_Seth nodded_

_''After everything i had put you through, the tears, the pain, the hurt, the cheating. I just couldn't figure out why you were still with me but you saw the good in me and i see the good in you Seth. I know you would never do that to me.'_ ' 

_''Really?'' I asked_

_''Yes really and if anyone else calls you a slut or says that this baby isn't mine I will gladly put them straight. With my hands. While I Re-arrange their face'' Dean replied_

_''You always say that'' I giggled_

_''And I mean it too'' Dean stated ''Anyone that messes with my family will regret it, especially if they mess with what's mine''_

_I raised my eyebrow at him ''Oh I'm yours am I?''_

_''Hell yeah you are'' Dean replied as he pulled me towards him ''Especially when you moan my name. You just can't get enough of me can you?''_

_''Yeah sure babe. Keep telling yourself that'' I answered_

_''You know it's true'' Dean smirked_

_''Okay so maybe it's true'' I admitted_

_''I know it is and I love you so please don't ever feel like you have to run away from me whenever something is bothering you, just come to me and we can work it out, together'' Dean replied_

_I nodded at him and settled down beside him, draping my arm around his waist ''I taught you well'' I whispered before drifting off to sleep_

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

[A few weeks later]

_[S]_

_Dean was back on the road and I was stuck at home by myself, bored, lonely and wondering what to do with myself . I missed Dean so much and I wished that I could travel with him, but after what happened last time, i wasn't prepared to risk it. My first scan was coming up soon and Dean promised that he would be back in time for it. I couldn't wait get a glimpse of our baby for the first time and I wish that I had the support of my family. I needed them now more than ever but my parents and brother had never really approved of me being gay and they really didn't like the thought of me being with Dean either._

_They never even attended our wedding and when I told them that I was pregnant, they told me that neither one of us were fit to be parents and that they didn't want anything more to do with me. Dean's family weren't much better, his father is dead and his mother is a junky. It upsets me to think that our baby won't any grandparent's in their life, but at the same time it makes me even more determined to make sure that he/she never wants or needs for anything._

_[D]_

_I had been back on the road now for a week and I already missed Seth like mad. We phoned and texted each other every day but it still didn't feel like enough. I hated leaving him by himself and I worried constantly about him. I knew I shouldn't, he was a grown man and could look after himself but I just couldn't help it. He was everything to me, my whole world and I just wanted to be with him. He's going to have his first scan soon and I'm beyond excited, we had decided not to find out the baby's sex, we wanted it to be a surprise, but I'm convinced it will be a boy, while Seth thinks it's a girl. Roman was acting like an over-excited uncle already and he and Brie were already going to baby stores, buying loads of stuff. I was so grateful for their support, especially with the whole situation with mine and Seth's family. Family didn't have to be blood, our baby would be loved regardless._


	7. The first scan

_[S]_

_I must have been staring at my own reflection for at least a minute, I still couldn't quite believe that I was pregnant, my bump seemed to have appeared overnight. It was noticeable now and it was now obvious that another human being was growing inside of me. It was a miracle, not every gay couple had the opportunity to carry their own children like i did and i was beyond thankful._

_When i was told i was different, i was 16 and i had been told to hide it, i had been taught to be ashamed of the way i was and the possibility of one day having a baby was something i could never imagine happening. But then i met and fell for a stubborn man that i just couldn't get enough of; and that same man was now my husband and we were expecting our very own little creation._ _I personally liked to think that Dean and I are gonna have a little girl, I can just feel it, but he think's were having a boy so I guess we'd just have to wait and see._

_Today was the day, Dean would be home soon and in just a few hours we would be seeing our baby for the very first time._

_[D]_

_I was fidgeting impatiently on the plane, I just wanted to get home already, get back to Seth and spend some time with him. Every hour I spent on this damn plane was an hour I could have been spending with him, and Roman had to keep telling me to calm down as I literally counted down the minutes until the plane landed, when it did I don't think I'd ever walked so fast, I was tired as hell but but sleep wasn't important right now, I just wanted; needed to get home. I wasn't going to miss our babies first scan, and I had a little surprise for Seth too._

_[S]_

_I took Kevin for a walk and busied myself with housework as Dean texted me, letting me know that he was on his way back, I was so excited to see him again and I was willing myself to calm down as the minutes ticked by. I eventually got tired of cleaning and made my way upstairs to take a nap, my head barely touching the pillow before I sat back up again, the sound of the front door opening and closing causing a smile to spread across my face. He was finally home._

_[D]_

_I placed my luggage down on the floor and removed my coat, the sound of footsteps filling my ears as I was greeted by a smiling Seth running towards me, Kevin barking at my feet. The weight Seth's body causing me to stumble back slightly._

_''Hey babe'' I said as I held onto him tightly_

_God I had missed those brown eyes and that beautiful smile of his. I had missed the way he smelt. I had missed everything about him and I couldn't help but kiss him passionately, slowly carrying him towards the couch as i placed him down on my lap_

_'God I missed you'' I whispered once we pulled apart_

_''I missed you too'' Seth replied with a smile_

_''And I missed you too baby boy'' I said as I placed a hand on Seth's bump. It had grew a lot since I last saw it but it was still small_

_''Don't you mean baby girl?'' Seth asked with his eyebrow raised_

_I looked at him and rolled my eyes_

_''Guess what?''_

_''What?'' Seth replied_

_''I've managed to get the next few days off-''_

_Seth lunged forward and wrapped his arms around my neck before i could finish, holding onto me tightly_

_''You have!! How? I mean it's great but how, I can't believe it''_

_I laughed at him, settling my arms around his shoulders_

_''I just called in a few favors and i plan on spending every single second with you'' I replied ''We've got a lot of catching up to do babe'' I added as I pecked him on the lips_

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

[A few hours later]

_[S]_

_It was just as magical as I expected it to be. There he/she was, right in front of us in black and white, Dean and I's baby. I couldn't help but let a few tears fall from my eyes as the sound of a heartbeat filled the room, Dean took hold of my hand and smiled down at me, his own eyes wet with tears, both of us speechless._

_''Baby is doing fine. Coming along nicely'' The nurse said as she smiled at us ''Did you want to know the sex?'' she asked_

_''No'' Dean and I quickly said in unison_

_''Okay'' she replied before cleaning me up and printing off a few scan photo for us to take home_

_I wanted to make the most of Dean being home with me so on our way home from the Hospital, I insisted that we went shopping for the baby. It was quite hard to shop for a baby when you didn't know their sex, but we eventually agreed on a color and theme for the nursery, making sure to pick up gender neutral clothing in the process before heading back home, setting all the items down in the spare room that would eventually become our babies nursery and bedroom._

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _  
_

_[D]_

_''You know Roman and Brie have built up quite a collection for our little one already'' I said as I wrapped my arms around Seth's waist, pulling him into me for a kiss_

_''Really?'' he replied as we both stood in the middle of our spare room_

_''Yeah. I think he's gonna be a little spoiled'' I smiled, chuckling slightly as Seth rolled his eyes at me._

_I knew that it annoyed him when I referred to our baby as a boy because he was convinced that we were having a girl but to be truthful I didn't mind what we had, all that mattered was that it was healthy. I watched Seth for a moment as his eyes scanned the small room, smiling as his eyes landed on my face_

_''How about we make a bet?''_

_''A bet?'' Seth questioned_

_''Yeah. If our babies a boy you own me 50 bucks and if it's a girl I owe you 50 bucks'' I suggested_

_''Deal'' Seth replied with a smile before jumping up and wrapping his legs around my waist, his hips grinding against my crouch as our mouths moved together roughly._

_I moaned at the friction and carried Seth towards the bedroom._


	8. Staying busy

[A month later]

_[S]_

_The alarm clock rang out signaling the start of another day. Another day without Dean, another day without Dean, trying my best to occupy myself as much as I could so that I wouldn't think about the situation I was in. Six and a half months pregnant with my Husband working away from home with no family members to fall back on if I needed it. Dean was due back home in a few days and in the meantime I decided to start to decorate the nursery. Dean had specifically asked me not to start it without him but I had to do something with all my free time, I was going mad in the house all day by myself, and getting the nursery ready gave me something to do, it provided me with the perfect distraction and it was nearly finished, all that it needed now was a baby to make it complete._

_[D]_

_Now I understood how some of the guys backstage felt being away from their family. Being away from Seth, and only seeing a few days a month was torture. He had my baby growing inside of him; our baby and I wasn't there for him. I needed to work, I needed to make sure we had enough money to provide for our child but right now all I wanted to do was quit and go home. I would spend most of my nights on Skype or texting him but it wasn't nearly enough._

_"Bro sitting in here all by yourself and sulking is not going to change anything"_

_I was so deep n thought that i didn't even notice Roman come in_

_''I know it's hard being away from him right now but you've got stay strong" Roman said as he sat down beside me_

_"I know" I mumbled_

_"Besides In another few months you will both be on Paternity leave and then you can make up for all this lost time" Roman replied_

_I looked up at him and smiled "Yeah you're right''_

_''I know I am" he replied laughing slightly_

 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_[S]_

_I stood in the doorway of the nursery and admired my handy-work. I must say that I did a pretty good job and the grey and white color scheme turned out a lot better than I thought it would. I couldn't believe that in just a few months we would meet the new addition to our family and I absentmindedly rubbed my hand over my stomach, letting out a sigh as I made my way upstairs to take a nap. I used to think that women exaggerated about how hard it was being pregnant, but now that I was pregnant myself I could appreciate how hard it really was. I was used to beating people up for a living, but this pregnancy was kicking my butt. The more the months passed by the heavier the baby got and I'm pretty sure that I spend most of my days eating and sleeping. I was just about to get settled on the bed when I heard my phone start to ring._

_[D]_

_"Hey baby" I said as he answered the phone, his groggy tired voice making me smile_

_I always called him at least once a day, I made sure of it. I may not be able to be there with him but I damn sure wasn't going to forget to contact him everyday. He had already been disowned by his family and I refused to make him feel anymore alone_

_'I love you baby and miss you so much' Seth uttered from the other side of the phone, the emotion clear in his voice_

_"Me too babe me too" I replied, trying my hardest to hold back my own emotions_

_"How are you doing, how's the baby?" I asked_

_'Oh i almost forgot' Seth replied excitedly 'A few weeks ago the baby kicked for the first time'_

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _  
_

_*Flashback*_

When he first felt it he panicked. The feeling was so foreign to him and for a moment he stood completely still, placing his hand over his bump cautiously, as he focused on the new sensation. It felt like someone was poking him from the inside, like a dozen butterflies were fluttering inside his stomach, and then it suddenly dawned on him that his baby was kicking.

''Oh'' Seth said as a smile spread across his face ''Hey there baby''

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_''Really!! Oh my god that's amazing'' I replied, the joy was obvious in his voice_

_'It felt so strange. Amazing but strange' Seth said_

_''I wish I could have been there with you'' I replied sadly_

_'She'll do it again babe don't worry' Seth assured_

_''I guess'' I mumbled ''I just hate being away from you. I mean it was hard enough when you weren't pregnant, but now you are it's even worse'' I admitted ''I feel like I'm missing out on so much''_

_'I know you do and I hate being away from you too but it's safer this way' Seth ensured 'Plus. Time will go so fast Dean I promise you, before you know it you'll be home again and you can feel her kick for yourself'_

_''I can't wait'' I said with a sigh ''I love you so much. Both of you''_

_'I love you too'' Seth said 'We both do'_

_'I've got to go Seth. Stay safe okay' I said_

_'You too babe. Bye' Seth said as he hung up_

Seth let out a sad sigh as he placed his phone back down on the bedside table. He placed one of his hands back over his stomach where he felt his baby kick just a few minutes ago.

''Now baby are you going to be good for Papa and give Daddy a really strong kick when he get's home?'' he asked in a gentle tone as he looked down at his large stomach

''Ow!!'' Seth whimpered as he stood up and made his way to the bathroom, he felt the baby kick him right in the ribs ''I'll take that as a yes then'' he winced


	9. Daddy's girl

_[S]_

_Dean was due back today and our baby seemed just as excited as I was to see him as she enthusiastically kicked me, waking me up from my sleep. I have been feeling her move for a few weeks now but recently she had started to kick me more than usual_.

_"Alright alright I'm up" I soothed, stroking a hand across my stomach as I sat up and looked over at the clock, I had exactly one hour to have breakfast and get dressed before i had to meet Dean at the airport._

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _  
_

[An hour later]

_[D]_

_I quickly made my way through the airport and into the parking lot, my eyes frantically searching for Seth's car. I couldn't wait to see him, I've missed him so damn much and as always I was planning on making the most of these few days I had with him. Seth and I had been very careful to keep our relationship as private as possible and I felt very protective over Seth since he got pregnant. Fans could be crazy sometimes and if word got out that he was pregnant anything could happen. My phone buzzed in my pocket and I pulled it out and saw Seth's name on the screen._

_ _

_ _

_I quickly typed out a response and searched for his car, smiling widely as I spotted it and saw a happy looking Seth waiting for me._

_I wasn't usually the type of person who would make out with someone in public but I just couldn't help it as i wrapped my arms around Seth and kissed him passionately, his body pressed lightly up against the car as he draped his arms around my waist and held onto me tightly._

_"Good to see you too baby" Seth finally uttered, laughing slightly as we pulled apart_

_I smiled down at him "Let's go home"_

_[S]_

_Dean and I arrived home after about 15 minutes of bickering over who was going to drive us home. Dean didn't like the idea of me driving while being pregnant and despite all my best efforts I ended up in the passenger's seat while Dean drove us back. I know that he means well and that he's just being a good husband but it annoys me sometimes when he treats me like I'm incapable of doing even the simplest of tasks because i'm pregnant. I turned the key in the lock and we both stepped inside, hardly a word spoken between us since our mini argument in the car._

_"You're not still mad at me are you babe?" Dean asked as he stood behind me, his arms wrapped around my waist as his hands settled on my bump_

_"No I'm not mad" I replied as I turned my head around to look at him "It just annoys me when you treat me like a damn child. I'm a grown man Dean and I'm not made of glass, I won't break"_

_"I know......but I just don't want anything bad to happen to you or our baby" Dean said, his eyes full of sadness_

_"I know you don't and I don't either" I said as i pecking him on the lips "And I'm sorry for being so sensitive, it's the hormones I guess"_

_With that Dean moved in front of me and cupped my bump with both hands, starring down at it in wonder "Do you hear that little man, your Daddy is accusing you-''_

_''I am not!" I quickly replied, lightly slapping Dean on the arm as he laughed at me "Besides our little one has been quite the athlete lately, she's been kicking up a storm in there" I said as she kicked me again, almost on que._

_"Really?" Dean said with interest_

_"Yeah" I said, grabbing hold of his hand and placing it over the spot where the kicks were ''Here''_

_"Wow he's got quite the kick on him huh?" Dean asked_

_"Yes she has" I replied_

_I slowly waddled towards the couch and laid myself down on it, jumping slightly as Dean lifted me up and slid in behind me, settling me between his legs as he kissed me on the cheek, his hands settling on my stomach again._

_"You know, your bumps got a lot bigger since I last saw you" Dean observed as I rested my head on his shoulder "I'm missing so much by being away from you" he added in a solemn tone_

_"Hey look at me" I said as I cupped his chin with my hand "I love you; we love you alright" I said as I placed a hand over his "And I understand that you're doing what you're doing for our future and that's all that matters''_

_''I guess" Dean replied with a slight smile_

_"Besides I wouldn't worry too much. I'm pretty sure that you're this little one's favorite already" I added with a smile_

_"Oh yeah why that?" Dean asked_

_"Well whenever I think of you, speak to you or even say your name, she's kicks up a storm" I confirmed_

_"Well what can I say" Dean replied with a shrug "I do have that effect on people"_

_I laughed at him, yawning loudly as I shut my eyes_

_"Come on babe. Up to bed" Dean said, lifting me up easily_

_"But you've only just got back and I want to spend some time with you" I protested as he made his way towards the stairs_

_"And that's why I'm coming with you" Dean replied as I wrapped my arms around his neck and let him carry me to our bed._


	10. Not long now

_[D]_

_I woke up to find Seth still asleep beside me, snoring softly. I had missed waking up beside him every morning and I couldn't help but watch him sleep for a while. I couldn't believe that in just a few short months we would be parents. After about 10 minutes I gently slid out of bed and made my way towards the staircase, deciding to make breakfast. As I passed the nursery I pushed the door open to find the room had been completely set up and decorated, ready for the baby._

_[S]_

_I woke up to the smell of bacon cooking and I stretched my arms over my head, smiling slightly as I heard Dean singing. I had missed him so much and I slept better than I had done for weeks, just because he was there with me. I yawned and was just about to get out of bed when the bedroom door flew open and Dean appeared in the doorway with a tray full of food._

_''No you don't. I'm bringing breakfast to you today'' Dean said as he noticed me shift to stand up_

_I sighed and sat myself back down, resting against the headboard as Dean slid into the bed next to me and placed the tray down on my lap_

_''This look's really nice babe'' I said, smiling as I looked down at the plate of food he had prepared me_

_''I try my best'' he replied with a smile_

_After I finished eating I placed the tray down on the floor and cuddled up against Dean, frowning as I noticed him lost in his own thoughts_

_''You alright?'' I asked, looking up at him_

_''Suppose'' he shrugged_

_''Talk to me'' I replied, sitting up_

_''I'm just being stupid it doesn't matter'' he mumbled_

_''If it's upsetting you then it does matter. Now tell me what's wrong'' I pushed_

_''I just saw that the nursery had already been decorated and it got me a little upset because I wanted to do it with you that's all'' Dean admitted_

_I sighed and got out of bed, taking hold of his hand ''Come on'' I said as I pulled him out of bed_

_[D]_

_I followed Seth as he lead me into the nursery and sat me down on a chair. He made his way over to the set of drawers in the corner and pulled out a small cardboard box. He made his way back over to me and sat himself down on my lap_

_''I know you wanted to decorate this room with me and I'm sorry I did it without you. But there is one thing that I wanted you to place down, that I think will make this room complete_ ''

_''What that?'' I asked_

_''This'' Seth replied as he opened the box and pulled out my grandmothers Peal Faberge Egg Trinket Box that she gave me shortly before she died._

_I didn't cost much, and to many it was just tat, but i never had much as a kid and when my grandmother gave it to me, I treasured it. I secretly I hoped that one day I would be able to hand it down to my own child and for years it was the only thing that kept me going, my hopes of one day having my own loving family, gave me something to fight for everyday._

_''I thought that we could put it in here and when she gets older we can explain to her about it's history'' Seth explained_

_I smiled at him and pecked him lips ''Thank you babe that means a lot''_

_He passed it to me and stood up as I made my way over to the table by the crib, gently placing it down. The cream and gold egg stood out amongst the grey and white theme and I wrapped my arms around Seth, holding him close to me._

_''Not long now huh?'' I whispered as I placed my hands on his bump_

_''Nope'' he agreed as he placed his hands over mine ''Who do you think she'll look like?''_

_''I think he will look just like me but with your eyes'' I replied, laughing as I saw Seth glare at me_

_I secretly enjoyed winding Seth up by making a point of saying he whenever I mentioned our baby._

_''Well let's just hope she has my brains then huh?'' Seth teased as he made his way back to the bedroom_

_As I waited for Seth to have a shower I unpacked my some of my clothes from my suitcase, coming to a stop half way through as I opened one of the drawers in the bedroom to find it full of sex toys._

_''Babe!'' I yelled once i heard the shower being turned off_

_''Yeah?'' Seth replied as he appeared in the doorway with a towel wrapped around his waist_

_''Why have you got a load of sex toys in here?'' I asked, smiling slightly as Seth's cheeks turned bright red_

_''Well you weren't here and I had to keep myself occupied so.....''_

_''Oh yeah?'' I said as I stood up and made my way over to him ''Wanna show me?'' i said with a smirk_


	11. Today's the day

[2 and a half months later]  

Seth was not having a good day. In fact he's not having a good week, or month for that matter. Everything hurt. His back, his feet, even his nipples and it didn't help that he felt so tired all the damn time. He felt huge, ugly and fat and he was starting to feel really insecure about his appearance. Sometimes he wondered why Dean was still with him.Dean was home with him all the time now, which was great, but Seth couldn't fully enjoy it.

''You alright babe you look upset?'' Dean asked as Seth waddled back into the living room

''I'm so ready for this to be over with now'' Seth replied as he dodged Dean attempt at a kiss, laying himself down on the couch instead

Dean made his way over to his husband, lifting his legs up so that he could sit down beside him 

''Do you want me to rub your feet?'' He asked as he placed Seth's feet in his lap

''No'' Seth replied sharply

''Okay what's wrong?'' Dean asked as Seth pulled his legs away from him, sitting up

''I just feel so ugly'' Seth admitted as he starred at the carpeted floor ''I don't even know how you can bare to look at me right now. I'm a freaking beached whale''

''Babe listen to me'' Dean said as he placed a finger underneath Seth chin, lifting his head up to look at him ''Do you realize how amazing you are right now?'' Dean asked ''You are growing another human being inside of you, giving someone else life and that's amazing. Not to mention that you're a man and doing this. That's double amazing!!'' Dean said with a smile, showing off his dimples

Seth let out a sigh as Dean took hold of his hand ''You are such a idiot'' he said as he tried and failed not to smile as he looked at his Husband.

''I love you so much'' Dean added ''And what you're doing right now is the most selfless thing anyone could do for someone. You're giving me a child and I fucking love you so much for that. I've always loved you and I'll never not love you, especially because of the way you look. You've always been gorgeous to me and you always will be. I'll always want you''

Seth smiled widely at his husbands words as Deans fingers slowly made there way underneath his shirt, his fingertips gliding across his swollen stomach as he gently began to massage the taunt skin. 

''And I just know that our baby is going to be absolutely perfect'' Dean added as Seth's eyelids grew heavy at the sensation ''You wanna know why?''

''Why?'' Seth replied sleepily

''Because it's growing inside of you'' Dean uttered

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Seth was awoken from his sleep by a sharp jolt of pain shooting through his stomach. He sat up quickly and panicked when he saw that Dean was no where to be seen. He was home for a few days, making sure to take some time off for Seth's due date and between them they had even arranged for their next door neighbor Ann, to take care of their dog Kevin for a few days, but right now he wasn't there and Seth was beginning to panic, the pain getting worse by the second as he scrambled out of bed and grabbed his phone from his bag, quickly finding Dean's contact.

'Hey babe'

Dean's voice did nothing to calm Seth's panic as he winched in pain 

''Dean i need you to get back here right now'' Seth managed

'Why what's happened? you don't sound too good, what's wrong?' Dean replied

''I think.......i think the baby might be coming'' Seth groaned

'Oh shit. Okay um gather up the over night bag and get ready to leave, I'll be right there' Dean replied before hanging up

_[D]_

_This was so typical. I had been careful not to leave Seth alone for long periods of time as his due date grew closer and I had made the most of him being asleep to quickly pop out and get some groceries. And now I was starting to panic, trying not to break the speed limit as I drove back to our house. I hated the thought of Seth being alone and in pain and I was thankful now that we managed to think ahead and get an overnight bag together in preparation._

_I pulled into the driveway of our home and ran inside the house, not even bothering to shut the car door behind myself as I was greeted by the sight of Seth doubled up in pain on the living room couch, clutching his stomach._

_''Babe'' I said running to his side ''Are you alright to walk or do you want me to carry you?''_

_''Ugh! I don't know. God it hurts so fucking much Dean!'' Seth replied, his face red_

_''Right I'm gonna carry you okay?'' I said as I grabbed the overnight bag, throwing it over my shoulder before picking Seth up bridal style and carrying him to the car, kicking the door shut behind me with my foot before gently placing him into the passengers seat. I kissed him on the head and shut the door, quickly locking up the house._

_The journey to the Hospital was an anxious one and Seth's cries of pain did nothing to calm my nerves as it dawned on me that our baby was finally coming, and soon. I managed to drive the car with one hand on the steering wheel and one joined with Seth's, his hand squeezing the life out of mine every time he had a contraction. It all happened so fast and before I knew it I was in an operating theater, still holding onto Seth's hand tightly as the surgeons performed a cesarean section on him._

_''You're doing so great babe'' I whispered as i looked down at him_

_Seth smiled up at me weakly as the sound of our babies cry filled the room, tears instantly welling up in my eyes as I looked up in amazement._

_'Congratulations you have a beautiful and healthy baby girl'_

_One of the nurses said as she made her way towards us, with our baby in her arms, wrapped up securely in a blanket. She placed her in Seth's arms and tears began to fall down my cheeks as i looked at her for the first time. She was perfect._

_''Hey there little one'' Seth soothed as he held her close to him ''I'm your Papa'' he said as she looked up at him, her eyes identical to his_

_I leant over and gently stroked the top of her hand, smiling at her as she wrapped her tiny hand around one of my fingers ''And I'm your Daddy beautiful'' I whispered as she yawned, her dimpled cheeks showing as Seth looked up at me_

_''I think you owe me 50 bucks'' he said_

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_While Seth took a nap I phoned work and now I was officially on paternity leave, I had also filled Ann in on what was happening and she had assured me that she would take care of Kevin for however long we needed. Roman was my third phone call and he and Brie were now on their way here. I was grateful for the time off but I already knew that 56 days were not going to be enough, as I sat beside Seth's bed and watched our baby girl sleep. I already couldn't bare to leave her side. She was finally here, so small and perfect. She was just the right combination of both Seth and I and I couldn't help but grin like and idiot as I studied her features from her dark eyes and eyelashes like Seth's to her dark blonde hair and dimples like mine._

_[S]_

_I woke from my nap and turned my head to see Dean sat beside my bed, one hand reaching into our babies crib as she clung onto him, her tiny hand wrapped around one of his fingers as she slept peacefully._

_''I told you that you were her favorite'' I said as Dean looked up at me, a wide smile spreading across his face_

_''I still can't quite believe she's actually here'' He admitted_

_''Neither can I, but I'm glad she's not kicking the hell out of my bladder anymore'' I replied_

_She stirred in her crib and let go off Dean's finger, settling back into sleep as Dean stood up and tucked her blanket around her securely_

_''How you feeling babe?'' Dean asked as he made his way over to me, running his fingers through my hair_

_''Alright, still a bit sore though'' I replied as he took hold of my hand_

_''Think you'd be up to having some visitors? I let Roman know what was going on and now he and Brie are on their way here, they kind of invited themselves before I could say anything'' Dean admitted_

_''It's fine babe, there just excited that's all'' I said as I rested my head on my pillow ''Besides, him and Brie are going to be on babysitting duty from now on so.....''_

_''True'' Dean agreed as he gently kissed me on the lips ''Thank you so much'' he mumbled_

_''For what?'' i asked a little confused_

_''For everything, for putting up with me, for loving me and for giving me a beautiful baby girl'' he replied just as a nurse entered the room, not giving me a chance to reply_

_'Hi, sorry to interrupt but there is a Mr. Reigns and a Miss Bella outside and they are pretty eager to come and meet the new arrival, is it okay to send them in?''_

 

 

 

Welcome to the world Emma Grace Ambrose-Rollins


	12. Tension

As Dean sat in his daughters nursery, he couldn't help but feel proud at how happy and settled she seemed. She hadn't been home from the hospital long and at first it was a struggle, babies don't come with a manual, you had to learn as you wen't, act mostly on instinct and after a few days he and Seth seemed to have it down. Seth was napping in the next room and Dean stood to his feet, deciding to lay beside his husband and catch up on some reading, but it seemed like his daughter had other ideas.

Just as Dean was making his way to the door Emma began to cry, kicking her feet around as she wailed loudly

''It's alright baby Daddy's here'' Dean soothed as he turned around and picked her up, holding her close to him as she continued to cry ''Shhh it's alright'' Dean said as he began to rock her in his arms.

If anything this only made her cry even louder, and then that's when he smelt it ''Oh boy'' Dean mumbled as he lifted his daughter up, sniffing ''Yep that's definitely gonna be a bad one''

Dean carried Emma over to the changing table, laying her down gently 

''Okay little one we've got this'' Dean declared as he took off Emma's baby grow, his face scrunching up slightly as he unfastened and removed her nappy ''We don't need papa, we can do this''

It suddenly dawned on Dean that this was his first time he's ever changed his daughter's nappy, and now he was beginning to worry that he'd do something wrong. So far he had managed to dodge it, with Seth doing it automatically if he was close by but now he had no over option. He had watched Seth do it several times, but right now, doing it himself felt extremely daunting. He set about cleaning his daughter up first, trying his best to re-enact what he had seen Seth do, and it seemed he was doing well until he leant down to grab a clean nappy. One of his hand's was securing Emma in place while he reached down for a clean nappy with the other, and then that's when he felt it. Something wet and warm covering his hand and lower arm. He stood up straight and sure enough Emma had peed on him.

''Well that's not very nice little one'' Dean said as he looked down at his daughter who had a huge smile on her face, seemingly pleased with herself

''What's going on?'' Seth asked as he appeared in the doorway, smiling at the scene in front of him

''Emma peed on me that's what's going on'' Dean replied displeased

Seth made his way over to them ''What do you mean she peed on you?'' he asked as he glanced down at his daughter, looking every bit the definition of innocence as she nibbled on her fingers

''I was changing her diaper and she peed all over me'' Dean explained

''Oh. Yeah she did that to me the first time I changed her too'' Seth replied as he took over from Dean, trying his best to hide his amusement ''Go and get cleaned up babe I'll get her settled''

Dean did what he was told and when he left the room Seth couldn't help but giggle at Dean's expense. 

''Oh boy that's funny'' he said as he smiled down at his daughter ''Well done baby. That's my girl'' he added as he redressed Emma and placed her back into her crib

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

[A few weeks later]

_[S]_

_It has been about a month since Dean and I brought our baby girl home from the hospital and the first few weeks were great, we managed to settle into a routine and we took in turns to get up during the night to tend to her, we even managed to settle on a name for her but lately it seemed like Dean was always out and sometimes I was left on my own for hours at a time. I didn't mind at first and I understood that he needed to go out in order to pay bills and get things done, but I was still recovering from my c-section and sometimes when I needed a rest he was never there. Roman and Brie had been great and they had offered to look after Emma whenever we needed a break but I felt bad about leaving her with them. I didn't want to seem like a bad parent by giving her to someone else to look after because I couldn't cope._

_''Hey babe''_

_I was sat on the couch, feeding a bottle to Emma when Dean came in, carrying two large grocery bags in his hands, he kissed me on the top of the head and placed them down on the table_

_''How have my two favorite people been?'' he asked as he began to unpack the bags, seemingly oblivious to my bad mood_

_''We've been fine Dean. Just fine'' I replied placing the empty bottle down onto the table before standing up and burping Emma as I made my way back upstairs to her nursery, settling her down for a sleep before returning to the living room to sanitize her bottle_

_''You alright babe, you seem a bit......off'' Dean asked, frowning as I pulled away from his attempted hug_

_''Oh yeah I'm wonderful, I love being left by myself for hours on end to look after Emma all by myself, while I'm still recovering from surgery and am in almost constant pain'' I replied_

_''God dammit Seth, why do you always have to get so mad, I'm trying-''_

_''Well maybe I wouldn't be so mad if you were here to help me more often!'' I interrupted ''Sometimes I wonder if you even care''_

_''Off course I care. I'm here every day and night helping to take care of you both'' Dean replied_

_''Sure you are Dean sure you are.........just leave me the hell alone'' I argued_

_Dean's apparent lack of empathy was really starting to get to me and just the sight of him at the moment was making me angry_

_''You know what Seth, sometimes I really wish that-''_

_''What? That you didn't marry me and have a baby with me?'' I asked_

_''I didn't say that Seth'' Dean replied_

_''Yeah but you were implying it though weren't you?'' I stated_

_''God! Why do you have to be so difficult. I'm trying my best here, I don't know what more you want from me!!'' Dean yelled_

_I left the kitchen and and made my way towards the stairs ''You know what Dean. Just leave me the hell alone. I fucking hate you!!'' I yelled_

_''Yeah well I hate you too'' Dean replied as I disappeared upstairs_

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _  
_

_[D]_

_Seth and I didn't speak for the rest of the day and although I didn't want to admit it to him, I missed him terribly. I loved him and Emma so much and I didn't leave him on his own intentionally, sometimes things took longer than they needed too and it wasn't easy to go grocery shopping when you're so well known, nearly every person I walk past wanted a photo or autograph and before I know It the hours have ticked by._

_Seth had pretty much spent the whole day upstairs with Emma, only coming downstairs for bottles and food and I wanted to offer to help but I also didn't want to get into another argument with him, because I knew him well enough to know that he would be too stubborn to let me help him, no matter how much he wanted it._

_I watched TV for a bit and then took Kevin for a walk, before deciding to make dinner for us both. Seth came downstairs to eat it, but he ate in silence and decided to sit in the kitchen instead of with me. By 10pm I had enough and made my way upstairs to talk to him, only to find him asleep in the nursery, in one of the chairs with Emma still in his arms. I gently picked her up and placed her in her cot, before gathering Seth up and carrying him into our room._

_''Sleep babe. I'll look after Emma'' I whispered before placing a kiss on his cheek._

_I made my way back to the nursery and lifted Emma out of her cot, rocking her from side to side as she cried and whimpered in my arms._

_''Shhhh it's alright baby Daddy's here'' I whispered, placing her back into her cot once she had stopped crying ''What are we gonna do with that Papa of yours huh?'' I asked as she looked up at me, her legs kicking around_

_I waited with her until she fell asleep again and then made my way back downstairs to clean up the dishes from dinner_

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _  
_

_[S]_

_I felt bad about shouting at Dean earlier and as I laid in bed alone, I missed him, I was tired and frustrated and I had took it out on him and he didn't deserve it. After a few more minutes of trying to and failing to get to sleep, I got out of bed and checked on Emma, before making my way downstairs_.


	13. I'm sorry

_[D]_

_I heard Seth come downstairs and I stopped what I was doing, looking over at him as he starred at me anxiously. My body was urging me to kiss him, make it up to him and put all of this to rest but i wasn't even sure if he'd want that right now. Ugh! Fuck it I thought as I rushed over to him_

The kiss was rough and passionate, both men fighting for dominance as Dean tugged slightly on Seth's bottom lip with his teeth, causing the younger man to moan into his mouth, their hands desperately tugging off layers of clothing.

''God. I missed you so much Dean'' Seth mumbled in between kisses as he was lead towards the couch

His body making a loud thud as it came in contact with the leather material of the couch, his chest rising and falling rapidly as Dean starred down at him, his blue eyes full of passion as Seth's skin flushed. Every sensation stimulated as Dean pins his arms above his head with one hand, his mouth nipping at the sensitive skin on his neck, the bristles of his beard causing delicious friction as Seth bucked his hips up desperately, a slight moan leaving his mouth as Dean reached his free hand down to palm Seth through the thin material of his briefs. 

Tonight wasn't about being slow or gentle, they both needed this, they missed each other, longed for each other and without speaking a single word both men took what they wanted. Dean paused for a second, letting go of Seth's arms to quickly remove the briefs from the younger man's body. A smirk spreading across his face as Seth let out a needy whimper, his fingers sliding through his lovers hair as Dean's mouth wrapped around the swollen head of Seth's cock, revealing from the sounds leaving Seth's mouth as he went to work on him, pleasuring him just the way he knew would drive him wild and have him coming in mere minutes. Deliberately stopping when he knew Seth was close, much to Seth's disgust.

''DEAN!!'' Seth whined breathlessly 

''You're gonna come baby but not from my mouth'' Dean replied ''Turn around and get on your hands and knees''

After a few minutes of prep Dean left the couch to retrieve some lube and a condom, Seth still in position, watching him eagerly as he lubed up his cock

''I'm not gonna go easy on you'' Dean warned as he joined him on the couch, moving into position

''I don't care, just hurry the fuck up!'' Seth replied

''Patience baby'' Dean teased, amusement clear in his voice as he lined himself up, slowly pushing into the tight warm heat until he bottomed out, his hips resting up against his lover as Seth let out a contented sigh, his fingers digging into the skin on his hips as he began to move, his rapid, firm thrusts causing Seth to start moaning shamelessly

The room filled with the sound of skin slapping together, Dean grunting and panting as Seth clung onto the arm of the couch, trying desperately to steady himself, not wanting to wake up Emma. The force of Dean's movements causing his body to jerk forward, his cock rubbing up against the coarse material of the couch with every in thrust, bringing him closer to the edge. 

Dean purposely aimed for the younger man's prostate as he too was rapidly approaching his own high, the vice like grip of Seth's tight ass proving too much as he began to shudder. Both men coming undone together as Seth's orgasm hit first, causing Dean to come shortly after him as his ass contracted around Dean's thick cock. Neither man wanting to move as Dean stilled and collapsed against Seth's back, attempting to catch his breath. After a few minutes he pulled out and quickly disposed of the used condom, rolling over onto his back, pulling a tired Seth in close to him.

''I love you'' Seth whispered as he cuddled up to Dean, resting his head on his husbands chest ''And I'm sorry for what I said. I was tired and I took it out on you, I didn't mean it''

''Shhh I know'' Dean replied as he leant over for a quick kiss ''I'm sorry for making you feel that way in the first place. You and Emma are the best thing to ever happen to me and you're an amazing Husband and Father''

''So are you babe'' Seth replied ''You know I reckon we should fall out more often'' he added

''Why?'' Dean asked as he looked down at him with a frown

''Because make-up sex is the best'' Seth explained with a mischievous smile


	14. Spoil sport

A few days past and Dean and Seth were back to normal and if anything; even more affectionate with each other than they usually were. Their argument and brief time apart made them realize just how much they truly loved each other and how empty and lost they felt when the other wasn't around. Dean had been making an active effort to be at home more and to help out with Emma whenever Seth needed a rest, and between them they had managed to settle Emma into a routine of set nap and meal times. Their free time being spent with each other, taking care of Kevin and spending some time catching up with some sleep.

''Mmmm I love you baby'' Dean whispered as he slid his arms around his husbands waist

''Love you too'' Seth replied as washed and sanitized Emma's bottle, ready for her next feed, giggling as Dean span him around and lifted up the front of his t-shirt

''Do you have any idea what you do to me?'' Dean asked as he kissed his way up Seth's chest, nipping lightly at one of his nipples

''Ah! I think I've got an idea'' Seth replied

''I want you so bad right now'' Dean announced as he lifted Seth up onto the counter, spreading his legs so that he could stand in between them

''Oh yeah?'' Seth asked as he took hold of the back of Dean's head, pulling him into a passionate kiss

''Mmmm I wanna fuck you up against this counter baby. Would you like that?'' Dean growled as he pulled away

''God yes'' Seth replied as Dean began to lift his t-shirt up over his head ''Shit. Wait'' Seth said stopping him

''What's wrong?'' Dean asked looking confused

''You do realize that we have a baby sleeping upstairs right?'' Seth asked

''Yeah. We'll be quiet, it'll be fine'' Dean replied as he started to kiss Seth's neck ''And besides, it's not like we haven't done it before''

''I know but it just doesn't feel right, what if she wakes up?'' Seth said

''Fine'' Dean said stepping away from him ''Why don't we get Roman and Brie to babysit for a while?'' Dean suggested

''That'll work'' Seth said with a smirk as he jumped down from the counter, grabbing the phone and quickly dialing Roman's number, waiting for an answer as Dean wrapped his arms around his waist, resting his head on his shoulder

''Hey it's Seth'' Seth said as soon as Roman answered the phone ''So Dean an I kind of need a favor'' he said as Dean started to peck his neck, laughing as Seth mouths at him to stop

Dean doesn't listen and instead focuses on Seth's sweet spot, nibbling and sucking on it lightly as Seth lets out an involuntary moan 

''Y-yeah I'm fine. I was wondering if you and Brie could watch the b-baby for an hour'' Seth says as Dean raises and eyebrow at him ''Or two'' he adds timidly

'Yeah no problem bro. Brie and I could come and get her if you want'

Dean can hear Roman speaking on the other side of the phone and he was determined to make Seth lose it before the phone call finished, grinding up against him as the younger man tries to keep his composure.

''Yeah that would be great. S-she's asleep right now but she should be aw-awake soon......okay see you soon bye''

''He gone?'' Dean asks as Seth drops the phone on the counter

''Yes but he knew something was up no thanks to you'' Seth said as he eyed Dean

''It's not my fault that you're so sexy'' Dean replied

''Sure it isn't. How about you make yourself useful and go and get Emma's stuff ready for when Roman and Brie get here'' Seth said

''Spoil sport'' Dean huffed before leaving to do what Seth had suggested

About and hour later Roman and Brie arrived to get Emma 

''Hey. Come in'' Seth smiled as he opened the door ''Dean's just getting Emma ready, they should be down in a bit''

''No problem'' Roman replied

Seth made his way into the kitchen and grabbed Emma's bottle, popping some formula into it

''Emma's due a feed sometime in the next hour and she's already had a nap so apart from that she should be fine'' Seth said as he handed the bottle to Roman ''If you have any trouble just call us and we'll come and get her''

''Seth. This is me you're talking too'' Roman said as he watched Seth fuss around ''I come from a large family remember. I got this, don't worry''

''You're right. I'm sorry'' Seth said with a smile as Dean came down the stairs with Emma in his arms and a bag over his shoulder

Roman got up and took the bag from Dean's shoulder ''Right. I'll take this to the car'' he said as Dean handed Emma to Brie who looked down at her smiling widely.

''Thanks again for this'' Seth said to Brie as he kissed Emma's head gently

''It's our pleasure and besides we love having her, you know that'' Brie replied as Dean leant forward and grabbed hold of Emma's little hand

''Be good now little one. I don't wanna hear about you having any temper tantrums like your papa does'' He said as Emma smiled up at him, grabbing hold of his finger

''I DO NOT!!'' Seth yelled, overhearing what Dean said as he folded his arms across his chest

Dean laughed ''Sure you don't babe'' he said as he made his way over to Seth

''Alright. Well we better get going, see you guys in a few hours'' Brie said as she laughed at the couple

''Thanks again Brie and remember if you need anything just call'' Seth replied

''Will do'' Brie said as she made her way out of the door and towards the car where Roman was waiting for her.

Dean turned towards Seth, wrapping his arms around his waist as he began to kiss and nip at his neck

''I'm still mad you know'' Seth huffed pulling away from him

''About what?'' Dean asked in between kisses

''I do not have temper tantrums!!'' Seth answered, pushing his bottom lip out slightly

''You kinda do babe. But I think there adorable'' Dean proclaimed, bringing a smile to his face ''Now get your ass upstairs, We've got a lot of ground to cover in two hours'' Dean said, smacking his ass for emphasis 


	15. ''It's great to have her home''

Dean and Seth are still laying in bed when the doorbell rang exactly two hours and 10 minutes later, the bedding in a bunch on the floor. Seth's body was laid out on top of Dean's as they were both woken suddenly.

''Shit'' Dean mumbled as his eyes try to adjust to the light in the room ''Has it been two hours already?''

''Look's that way'' Seth replies and he rolls over ''I better go and let them in'' 

''Love you babe'' Dean yells as Seth disappears out of the room

''LOVE YOU TOO'' Seth shouts back as he makes his way downstairs, not even realizing what a mess he looks as he opens the door to Roman and Brie ''Hey guys, come in'' he says, still half asleep as Dean slowly makes his way downstairs

''Wow. I'm guessing you guys had fun'' Roman says eyeing the pair of them as Dean gets to the bottom of the stairs

''I guess you could say that'' Dean answers as he smiles at Roman, giving Seth's ass another smack

''How was Emma?'' Seth asks as he takes her from Brie, immediately starting to rock her in his arms

''She was as good as gold'' Brie replies with a smile on her face ''She's had her feed and she played for a while before having a small nap. She is so cute, you guys should defiantly think about having more one day''

''Ha yeah right'' Seth says as he raises his eyebrow at her

Seth hadn't completely ruled out having more kids with Dean but for now he was quite content with just having the one. Emma was his world and he would love to give her a sibling one day, but for now she and Kevin were more than enough.

''You  _are_  incredibly sexy when you're pregnant babe'' Dean adds with a smirk, making it obvious that he too was keen to add to their family

''We'll talk about it but I'm not promising anything'' Seth answered as Dean smiled at him mischievously

''Alright. Well I suppose we better get going'' Brie says as she takes hold of Roman's hand

''Yep. See you guys soon'' Roman added ''Oh and remember, if you need us to babysit again so that you can have sex, just give us a call'' laughing as he made his way out the door, causing Seth to blush

Dean and Seth said their goodbyes and took Emma upstairs, settling her down in her crib to sleep, the pair of them glad to have her back

''I enjoyed my two hours alone with you babe but it's great to have her home again'' Dean said as he pulled Seth into him by the waist, his hands settling on his husbands ass

''Yeah it is. This place just doesn't feel the same without her does it?'' Seth agreed as he smiled up at him, running his fingers lightly through his hair ''I love you so much''

Dean smiled, pecking Seth on the lips ''I love you too'' he said as he lifted Seth up and placed him in his arms, carrying him towards the bed 


	16. First word

Emma had been babbling for a few weeks now, but at just 4 months old, it had been nothing but gibberish, which was to be expected, but neither Seth or Dean could wait until she said her first full word. Her favorite thing to say at the moment was ''ba'' and she'd happily repeat it when eating or being cuddled. Dean off course was convinced it was ''da'' or ''dada'' but Seth argued with him that it wasn't, because Dean liked to wind Seth up about how he was Emma's favorite, which was true, but the more he said it the more Seth wanted Emma to say ''Papa'' or something completely opposite, just to prove a point.

Seth peered down at his daughter as she happily played with his hair, grabbing hold of a clump of it, as she starred up at him

''Can you say Papa?'' Seth asked softly

Whenever Dean was out of earshot Seth would often talk to his daughter and try to encourage her to say ''Papa'' and right now was no exception

''Daddy think's that you're going to say his name first'' Seth continued as Emma babbled away in his lap ''But he's just saying that to annoy me''

Dean meanwhile was making his way back into the lounge, coming to a sudden holt when he overheard what Seth was saying. He smiled to himself and began to tip-toe into the room

''I think you could probably say both'' Seth continued, completely unaware that Dean was behind him ''But it would be nice to hear my name first'' Seth added as Emma starred up at him wide-eyed

''You trying to bribe our little girl?'' Dean said, making Seth jump

''Babe don't do that!! you made me jump'' Seth replied as he re-adjusted Emma in his arms

''Do what?'' Dean said feigning innocence ''Can't I walk around my own house now?''

''You know damn well what!'' Seth argued as Emma turned her head around, reaching her arms out to Dean

Seth sighed as Dean took Emma from him, bouncing her up and down on his lap 

''Daddy's trying to bribe you huh?'' he said as he looked at her ''Trying to make you say Papa?''

Emma happily bounced up and down on Dean's legs, giggling slightly as Seth crossed his arm over his chest.

''Yeah well do you blame me?'' Seth intercepted ''You're obviously her favorite'' Seth huffed

''Oh babe don't be like that'' Dean replied as he sat Emma down in his lap ''Kid's always gravitate towards one parent more. It doesn't mean she love's you any less''

''Whatever'' Seth said as he rose to his feet

He was just about to leave the room when he heard Emma babble something that made him stop dead. He turned around, thinking he was imagining things, but judging by Dean's expression, he heard it too

''Did she just say what I think she just said?'' Seth asked as he made his way back over to the couch

''Pa...pa!!'' Emma repeated as nibbled on one of her fingers

''Did you just say Papa!!?'' Seth asked excitedly as he picked her up, holding her close to him

''Pa....pa'' Emma repeated 

''You were saying!'' Dean said as he watched the two of them interact


	17. First Birthday

 

It was 8am and as predicted Seth was rushing around the house making sure everything was perfect for when their guests arrived.

''Babe our guest's don't arrive for another two hours. Relax!!'' Dean said as Seth sped past him for the fourth time in 10 minutes

''I can't relax Dean, there's still so much to do'' Seth answered as he looked at Dean, who was still in bed ''I've still got to put the banner up and make up the gift bags, plus get Emma dressed, make sure she's had her breakfast......''

''Babe stop!!'' Dean interrupted ''At this rate you're gonna burn yourself out''

When Seth had mentioned throwing a party for Emma a few months ago, they had agreed to not go overboard and just have a few friends around.

''I thought we agreed to not go overboard'' Dean reminded as Seth fiddled with the bag of balloons in his hand

''We did'' Seth mumbled ''But it's Emma's first birthday and i just want to make everything perfect for her'' Seth argued

''Come over here for a second'' Dean said as he sat up

Seth slowly made his way over to the bed and sat down next to Dean as he took the balloons out of his hands 

''Emma's too young to even understand what's even going on'' he said as he wrapped his arms around him ''Balloons, banners and gift bags are just decorations. What truly matters is that Emma has a good time. She doesn't care what the house look's like or how many people come. You're overthinking things''

''You're right'' Seth sighed as he turned around to look at his husband ''I was so focused on making everything perfect that i forgot for a moment what this was all about'' he admitted

''Look i don't blame you. It's our little girl and i want her to have everything just as much as you do'' Dean said as he pecked Seth on the lips ''But just take a break alright. Just lay down with me for a while then we'll tackle everything.'' Dean suggested

''Alright'' Seth agreed with a smile

''We'll do it together. I'll get her up, dressed and fed and then we'll work on the rest okay?'' Dean whispered as he laid back down, throwing one of his arms over Seth

''What?'' Dean asked as he saw noticed Seth staring at him with a smile on his face

''Nothing. I just love you that's all'' Seth answered

''Oh'' Dean said with a smile of his own ''That's good cos' i love you too''


	18. Bribery

[A year and three months later]

_[D]_

_I couldn't help but feel nervous as I made my way towards the office of The Authority. I had been summoned without an explanation as of why, and I had a bad feeling that whatever it was, it wouldn't be good. I took a deep breath and willed myself to stay calm as I knocked on the door._

_''Ah Dean! Come in'' Hunter greets, a little too enthusiastically as he opens the door and gestures for me to come inside_

_I immediately noticed that Stephanie, Kane and Randy were also in the room and now I was really damn nervous as all four of them starred at me, each one of them displaying a grin that looked almost manic._

_''What is this about?'' I asked, just wanting this whole thing to be over with_

_''We've got a proposition for you Dean'' Hunter replies ''How would you like to join The Authority?''_

_I couldn't help but laugh. Why would I want to join The Authority! ''I would rather choke on my own vomit'' I answered_

_Hunter simply smirks ''I heard you and Seth had a kid. A little girl, right?''_

_Now he had really struck a nerve. It was one thing to approach me, but to bring my Husband and Daughter into this was completely out of order, not to mention unnecessary._

_''Leave them out of this Hunter'' I warned as I formed a fist with my hand, my fingers digging into my skin as I tried my best to keep calm ''If you so much as lay one finger on them I swear to god-''_

_''Now now there's no need to make threats'' Randy interrupted as he stepped forward ''All you have to do is join us and divorce Seth. Then we'll leave your daughter and Seth alone.''_

_''And if I don't?'' I replied_

Randy looks over to Hunter as he pulls out his phone and dials a number, Stephanie and Kane watching on with glee as Hunter waits for someone to answer.

''Hi yeah it's Hunter. Tell me, how are Seth and Emma doing?'' he asks as he presses the speakerphone button

'Oh their doing just fine, I've got a visual on them right now. Seth's just putting her down for a nap'

''Good. Can you still do what I asked?'' Hunter asked

''OK OK STOP! I'LL DO IT!!'' Dean yelled as he leaped forward desperately

He wasn't quite sure what Hunter had in mind for Seth and Emma but he knew it wouldn't be good and he refused to let anything happen to either one of them.

''What was that?'' Hunter asked as he turned his attention to Dean

''I said I'll do it just please don't hurt them'' Dean begged

Hunter smirks and takes the phone off speaker, bringing it up to his ear 

''You hear that? Yeah I don't need you, at least not today'' he says before he hangs up

''Good choice Dean'' Randy taunts as he places a hand on Dean's shoulder ''Now go home and tell Seth you don't want to be with him anymore. Oh and remember. We'll be watching''

Dean leaves the office and gets into his car in silence, his stomach twisting the closer he gets to home. The last thing he wanted to do was break up with Seth, he loved him more than anything and never wanted to be without him but if he didn't he and Emma could get seriously hurt, which left him with no choice.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

''Hey babe'' Seth beams, greeting Dean with a kiss as he comes through the door

Dean moves away from him, dropping his bags down on the floor

''Are you okay?'' Seth asks, looking a little sad from the rejection

''No'' Dean replies sternly, avoiding eye contact as he makes his way over to the staircase ''Is Emma awake?''

Seth takes hold of Dean's arm, stopping him from moving anywhere ''Babe what's wrong? You can tell me''

Dean finally looked at him, wanting nothing more than to hold him close and kiss him as his large brown eyes filled with worry ''I think we should get a divorce''

Seth's arm fell down to his side and for a few seconds he was silent. ''Y-you're joking right? This is some kind of sick joke?''

''No I'm serious right now Seth'' Dean clarifies as he feels Seth's fist come in contact with his face

''WHAT THE FUCK DEAN!! WE HAVE A DAUGHTER!'' Seth yelled as Dean simply stood there, as his cheek began to sting ''What happened to forever and always? I thought you loved me, I thought that you cared about me. Was everything we had just a lie?'' Seth says as he starts to cry

Dean looked down at the floor. He couldn't look at Seth right now, if he did he would cave. 

''We can um. We can co-parent. She can stay with me some nights and then here when she's not with me, we can make something work'' Dean said with a shrug

''Look at me and tell me you don't love me'' Seth cried

Dean chanced a look at him, his stomach immediately sinking as he saw how upset Seth was, his eyes puffy and red with tears ''I don't love you Seth. I wish I never met you''

Seth closed his eyes, tears falling rapidly as he shakes his head, pushing past Dean to make his way upstairs. Dean following close behind as Seth walks into Emma's room and picks her up, holding the two year close to him.

''Papa no cry'' She says as she reaches out to him, her little fingers resting on Seth's cheeks

''Seth. Give her to me'' Dean says, only for him to move away from him

''No. You can't take her away from me Dean. You can't'' Seth cried as Emma clings onto him desperately 

''I'm her father too Seth'' Dean replied

''But I gave birth to her'' Seth argued

''Please don't do this babe you're upsetting her!!' Dean begged as Emma started crying

Seth made his way over to Dean, his eyes cold 

''You don't get to call me that anymore. Leave. Get the fuck away from me right now before i do something I'll regret!!''

Dean sighs, his heart breaking as he looks down at Emma, giving her a quick kiss on the head before doing what Seth said, desperate cries of Daddy filling his ears as he walked away.


	19. The fallout

[Monday Night Raw]

After Dean left Seth destroyed the house, throwing and breaking anything he came in contact with as he broke down in tears, vases shattered across the carpet, items of furniture on their side, clothing and shoes all thrown out of the wardrobe and onto the floor of his bedroom. The house was a mess but at the time it was the only way for Seth to release his anger and after he got it all out of his system he actually felt a little better. 

Seth had not heard from Dean since he left, hadn't even seen him for just over a week and he had found it difficult to explain to Emma why her Daddy wasn't around anymore. She was still so young and couldn't fully understand what was really going on. So he simply told her that her Daddy had to go away for a while and that he would be back soon, unsure of what else to say.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

''Are you sure that's what he said? It just doesn't sound like him!'' Roman asked as he sat down beside Seth in his locker room

The two men would often spend a few hours together before Raw and Seth had just filled Roman in on what had happened between him and Dean. He had been so supportive since they split and had gave Seth someone to talk to, to and lean on, and although it was awkward for Roman at time, he had refused to take sides. He was there for both Seth and Dean whenever they needed it.

''Yes Roman I'm sure'' Seth replied a little irritated as Emma happily played on the floor beside him ''He told me that he never loved me and that he wished he'd never met me''

''I'm sorry bro, that's awful'' Roman said, noticing just how upset Seth was as he recalled the words Dean had said to him

Before Seth could answer him the door opened and Dean walked in, shocked as he noticed Seth and Emma in the room.

''Oh. Um.....i was uh hoping that we could go over our strategy for tonight?'' Dean mumbled as he glanced at Roman. 

The two of them had a tag team match tonight and he wasn't expecting Seth to be in Roman's locker room when he decided to pay Roman a visit.

''Yeah sure'' Roman replied ''Could you give me a few minutes?''

Roman hated being in this situation. Seth and Dean were two of his best friends, they were like brothers to him and he felt uneasy when the three of them were in the same room together.

''Sure'' Dean replied chancing a quick glance at his former lover before blowing a kiss to his daughter as she lifted her head up to look at him, smiling brightly.

''It's fine Ro. I was leaving anyway'' Seth said as he stood to his feet, picking Emma up ''Come on little one let's go and see if there's some ice cream in catering shall we?''

''ICE CREAM!!'' Emma yelled as she beamed, allowing Seth to pick her up, reaching her arms out to Dean as Seth quickly walked past him

After getting Ice Cream, Seth made his way back to his locker room, placing Emma onto the small couch in front of the TV monitor as he began to prepare for his match, his little girl's eyes glued to the screen as her Daddy and uncle Roman competed in the ring. Seth didn't pay much attention to the action, trying his best to avoid Dean at all costs until he was forced to look up, the commentators capturing his attention as they expressed their shock about what was happening. Roman had attempted to tag Dean into the match but when he reached over to tap his hand Dean jumped backwards off the ring apron. Allowing Randy to take advantage and pin Roman for the three count, Triple H's music filling the arena not long after and Seth stopped what he was doing, sitting himself down beside Emma as he cleaned her mouth and hands up with a wet wipe.

''Oh I knew you two wouldn't be able to stand as one for long'' Hunter snarled with an evil grin on his face, the crowd booing loudly as Dean grabs the microphone from him

''I surrender'' he says throwing his free hand up in the air ''I surrender to The Authority''

 _Unbelievable_  Seth thought as he turned off the TV, trying his best to keep his composure as he waited for Brie to turn up. She had agreed to watch Emma for him during his match and although he seemed calm and collected on the outside, internally he was fuming, he was livid, all he wanted to do was beat Dean into a bloody pulp. 

After his match he got his chance as he spotted Dean pacing back and forth backstage, so deep in thought that he didn't even see Seth approach him, the younger man throwing punch after punch as he lunged at him, their fight quickly escalated into a full blown brawl as Dean started to fight back, several of their co-workers trying to break them up as it got more and more violent.

''YOU'RE AN ASSHOLE DEAN! HOW MANY PEOPLE ARE YOU GONNA HURT HUH?'' Seth shouted as two men held him back, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he caught his breath

''DO YOU REALLY THINK I WANT THIS?'' Dean argued as he got to his feet ''DO YOU THINK I'M ENJOYING THIS?''

Seth lunged forward again, his eyes filling with tears as he took a moment to look at Dean. He looked broken, and at that very moment Seth was glad because that's exactly how he felt. He wanted Dean to feel the pain he was feeling, he wanted him to hurt like he was hurting.

''You know what Dean I don't care what you think'' Seth said as he shook the men away from him, disappearing down the corridor as he made his way back to his locker room.


	20. Making up is the best part

Seth hated fighting with Dean. Deep down he still loved him; he never stopped, and right now, the only thing keeping him going was Emma. He couldn't bare to ever lose her and that was the only reason why he was continuing with this custody battle. He and Dean were communicating through their lawyers and neither one of them was willing to back down and give even an inch when it came to their Daughter. Roman hadn't spoke to Dean since their tag team match and Dean had successfully managed to alienate himself from pretty much every friend he ever had. He traveled on his own, ate on his own, even worked out on his own. He had becoming a loner and someone that nobody wanted to communicate or be seen with.

Roman didn't like falling out with Dean but he couldn't just sit back and take his crap either. He wasn't a walk over and he had made it clear to Dean that he wouldn't be having anything to do with him until he sorted himself out. The whole situation was the only thing Roman could think about and he was lost in his own thoughts as he made his way back towards his locker room for the start of Raw. 

A familiar voice caught his attention as he walked past The Authority's office

_'Dean you know what will happen if you don't do this'_

Roman recognized the voice as Hunter's as he got a little closer, making sure he could hear what was being said

 _'You know what Hunter screw you!!'_ Dean yelled  _'You can't take anything else away from me, I've got nothing left to lose. I've given up my husband, my daughter, my friends and my career just to make sure that my family is safe. So go ahead because I've got nothing left to lose''_

Roman was stunned as he listened in on the conversation. This explained everything. He had to find Seth. 

Seth was relaxing in his locker room, playing with Emma when Roman eventually came bursting through the door, making him jump 

''Jesus Rome! you scared me!!'' Seth said as he held a hand over his chest ''Where's the fire?''

''I need to speak to you. It's important'' Roman replied as he shut the door behind him

''Okay'' Seth said as he stood up ''What's up?''

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dean lowered his head to the ground as he left The Authority's office, feeling completely helpless as Hunter threatened to end his career once and for all. He had no choice but to agree to Hunter's latest demand, he didn't want to but he couldn't lose his job, it was all he had left. He slowly walked around backstage, feeling completely lost, eventually sitting himself down on a crate in a quiet corner. He let out a sigh and tried desperately to keep his tears at bay. He had been miserable since he broke up with Seth and he missed Emma desperately. He buried his head in his hands and shut his eyes for a few minutes, so lost in his own head that he didn't even hear or notice Seth approaching him.

''Hey''

Dean's head shot up when he heard Seth's voice, his eyes wide as he saw a slight smile on the younger man's face

''Seth!!......What's going on?'' Dean asked as he saw a pair of handcuffs in Seth's right hand, one of the cuffs already attached to his wrist

''You. Are coming with me'' Seth replied as he quickly snapped the spare cuff onto Dean's wrist

''Seth what the hell!!?'' Dean yelled as he began to struggle, forcing Seth to calm him down with a hard punch to his face

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After Seth had finished talking to Roman he had planned to take Dean back to their house and have a chat with him, Roman had offered to take care of Emma for him for a few hours and now he was starting to feel bad as he starred down at Dean. There was already a bruise forming near his eye where his fist connected with his face, but he did it out of desperation, he didn't want to cause a scene backstage and Dean was being his usual stubborn self, which left him with no other choice but to knock him out. 

Dean started to shift underneath him, groaning as he came too. His eyes widening as he took in his surroundings, his cheek throbbing and painful. He attempted to sit up but quickly realized that his hands were handcuffed to the bedpost with Seth straddling his waist.

''Seth what the fuck are you doing?'' Dean groaned as he looked up at the smirking face above him

''Oh nothing'' Seth replied as slowly caressed Dean's chest ''Just admiring how sexy you are''

''But what-''

''Shhh. Later'' Seth said cutting Dean off as he placed his finger over his lips ''I missed you baby'' Seth whispered as he began to kiss Dean's neck ''I missed touching you......having you inside me'' Seth added as he began to palm Dean through his jeans. 

Dean couldn't help but moan at the friction, pulling against his restraints desperately as Seth unhooked the belt from his jeans and unzipped them, quickly pulling them off his legs. Dean's growing erection obvious through the thin material of his briefs. Seth licked his lips at the sight and stripped away the cotton barrier, leaving Dean completely exposed to him

''Looks like you've missed me too huh?''

Seth observed before scooting backwards and taking Dean's cock into his mouth, sucking eagerly as he bobbed his head up and down

''Oh god Seth!!'' Dean moaned as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. 

It had been far too long since he and Seth had been intimate like this and he desperately wanted to pin the younger man down and have his way with him 

''Seth take these god damn cuffs off'' Dean demanded as he attempted to pull himself free

''No'' Seth replies, temporarily pulling himself off Dean's cock with an audible pop

''Seth. I swear to god if you don't-''

''ALRIGHT, FINE!!'' Seth interrupts as he slowly crawls up Dean's body and reaches into the bedside cabinet to retrieve the key, Dean's hips thrusting up impatiently as Seth deliberately takes his time unshackling him.

Once his wrists are free, Dean immediately takes control of the situation, grabbing hold of Seth and pinning him to the bed beneath him 

''Is this what you wanted huh?'' he growled as Seth looked up at him, biting his bottom lip into his mouth ''Did you want to make me mad so that I would fuck you senseless?''

Seth's entire body was hot with desire ''Fuck yeah'' Seth answers, between pants ''Fuck me hard Daddy''

Dean's never been called Daddy before, he'd heard other people talk about it and had always thought it was kind of weird, but coming from Seth's mouth, it sounded like pure sex and it stirred something up inside of him that he just couldn't explain. He quickly grabbed a condom and lubes up his cock.

''Fuck baby say that again'' Dean begs as he lines himself up with Seth's hole, not even bothering with prep

''Fuck me hard Daddy'' Seth repeats, his voice trailing off slightly as Dean pushes all the way in with one long thrust

The sex isn't gentle or slow, it's fast, passionate and rough. Their mouths joined in a sloppy kiss, both men fighting for control. Neither man lasts long, their sweaty bodies stuck to each other as they both reach their high and attempt to catch their breath. 

Dean is the first to speak as he pulls Seth closer to him by the waist

''I'm sorry'' 

''Don't be Dean'' Seth quickly replies as he rests his head on Dean's chest ''I know everything. Roman overheard you and Hunter talking and if anyone should apologize, it's me. All you were trying to do was protect Emma and I, and I'm so sorry for everything I said and did to you''

''I never wanted to hurt you'' Dean replied as he kissed Seth on the top of the head ''He was going to hurt you and Emma and I couldn't let that happen, I love you both so much-''

''It's okay I understand'' Seth said as he sat up and faced Dean ''And I forgive you''

Dean smiles and pulls Seth towards him, their mouth meeting in a slow and sensual kiss

''Mmmm Dean'' Seth mumbles, pulling away slightly

''Yeah?'' Dean asks pecking Seth's lips

''Can we have sex again it's been way too long?'' Seth asks with a shy smile

''As long as you ride Daddy this time'' Dean replied as he wraps his arms around Seth and pulls him back in for another kiss


	21. Time for plan B

Dean woke up the next day with a smile on his face. He couldn't remember the last time he slept so well and it was all because of the man currently laying beside him. He rolled over and wrapped his arms around Seth's waist, smiling to himself as Seth shifted slightly before settling back down. He was so in love with this man, he had never loved someone as much as he loved him and he thanked his lucky stars for everyday that Seth was in his life.

''God I love you'' Dean whispered as he looked down at his husband's sleeping form

''I love you too'' Seth replies as his eyes shoot open

''I thought you were asleep'' Dean says as he sweeps away the hair from Seth's face

''I was, but I still have ears'' Seth laughs

''So what's the plan for today?'' Dean asks as he rests his head in the crook of Seth's neck ''Because I for one would really like to see Emma. I've missed her so much''

''Well luckily for you, Roman is bringing her back this morning'' Seth replies as he runs his fingers through Dean's messy hair.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

If you had told Seth a few weeks ago that tonight he would have to face Dean in a match for the WWE Championship, he would be happy, excited to finally get even with the man that broke his heart. But now everything had changed. He and Dean had made up, but the contract had already been sighed and there was no backing out now. His heart was in his stomach, he didn't want to do this, he didn't want to fight the man he loved, especially not now that they had only just got back on track again, kayfabe or not this was going to be hard. As Seth began to tape up his wrists the door to his locker room opened and he smiled as Dean walked in with Emma in his arms.

''Hey baby'' Dean smiles as he makes his way over to him, already changed into his ring gear, ready to go

''Hey'' Seth replies kissing him as Emma giggles happily between them, clinging onto her daddy's neck

''How's my little Princess?'' Seth asks as he tickles Emma under the arms, smiling widely as she shrieks with delight

''You ready?'' Dean asks

''Not really'' Seth admits as he adjusts Emma's hair and gives her a quick kiss on the cheek

''It's gonna be alright. Just remember the plan okay?''

''Yeah'' Seth agrees

Dean stares down at Seth's wrists for a while before reaching into his pocket 

''Hold Emma for a second'' he says as he hands her over to Seth

''What are you doing?'' Seth asks, holding onto Emma with his taped hand as Dean takes hold of his untapped one and begins to wrap it for him

''There'' Dean says as he examines his handy work ''Now you've got a little part of me with you for our match''

''Awww babe'' Seth coos as he leans forward and kisses Dean on the lips

''I've got to go'' Dean says after a few more pecks ''Brie should be along soon to look after this little one, so I better be going. See you out there'' Dean says as he takes Emma back from Seth and makes his way to the door.

''Say goodbye to Papa'' Dean says as he turns around

Emma lifts her arms up and waves at Seth with a smile ''Bye's papa''

''Bye bye sweetheart'' Seth replies with a wave of his own ''I'll see you soon''

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The match was a hard-fought one, neither man wanting to give less than 100% in the ring, despite their situation. Dean was the pre-determined winner, The Authority had insisted upon it, but what they didn't know was that Dean and Seth had a plan of their own. Sure it was risky and could mean the end both their career's, but it was something that he and Seth had both agreed on and there was no going back now. 

When the referee's hand slammed down on the mat to mark the third count the crowd erupted into cheers as an angry looking Triple H made his way to ringside, wasting no time in attacking Dean over his loss, pulling him to his feet as shoving him hard to further prove his point. With every hard shove Dean grew more angry and his eyes were dangerously close to popping out of his head as he snapped and dropped Triple H onto the mat with a Dirty Deeds, Seth slowly getting to his feet as Dean grabs a microphone.

''Now where was I'' he says as he breaths heavily into the microphone ''Oh yeah......Seth come over here''

Seth does his best to look surprised and stays in characters, remembering that on-screen he and Dean are still split 

''Seth I know I hurt you in so many way's.......and I know things won't be easy from now on......but will you do me the honor of being my Husband again?''

Seth's answer is barely heard over the crowd's loud cheering but he quickly says yes, dropping his newly won title onto the floor as he throws his arms around Dean's neck. 

''Hell yeah I will'' Seth says ''I love you so much'' he adds

''I love you too'' Dean replies as Roman makes his way to the ring, a chant of Ambrollins filling the arena as he wraps his large arms around the two of them, pulling them in for a three way hug.

Meanwhile backstage, a very angry set of eyes watched everything unfold. It was time for plan B


	22. TRAITOR

Dean and Seth approached the front door of their shared house hand-in-hand, both eager to see Emma as they returned from a date, smiles etched onto their faces as Seth unlocked and opened the door, giggling as Dean hung onto him with his arms wrapped around his waist.

''Dean stop I can't move'' Seth said as he playfully shoved Dean away from him

''No fair'' Dean replied with a pout

The two of them were so lost in the moment that they didn't immediately realize that something was seriously wrong, until the loud crunch of broken glass caught their attention, Seth looking down at the floor to see that he was standing on what was left of their coffee table.

''What the hell!?'' Dean asked as he looked around the room in shock

Most of the furniture had been flipped over or moved, the photo frames and paintings on the wall had been broken and were now in a heap on the floor and the glass coffee table had been smashed and was now scattered under their feet. Seth starred opened mouthed at the state of their home, it looked like a bomb had hit it and his stomach twisted as he notices the word  _TRAITOR_  spray painted onto one of the walls in dark red paint.

''Dean look'' Seth says as he points to the wall, as a scared looking Kevin comes running towards them

''Fuck. Who the hell would do something like this?'' Dean replies as he leans down to comfort Kevin, running his fingers through the little dog's fur gently.

''Shit Dean. What about Emma'' Seth says starting to panic as he rushes over to the staircase, running upstairs

Dean follows behind him not long after, speeding up when he hears Seth call his name desperately 

''Babe what's wrong?'' Dean asks as he steps into Emma's room

Seth's stood in the middle of what looked like a crime scene. Their neighbor Ann was laid dead on the floor in a pool of her own blood and Seth was shaking, holding onto the side of Emma's bed desperately as tears began to roll down his cheeks 

''S-she's gone Dean. Emma's gone she's not in here''

Dean quickly made his way over to Seth and pulled him close, trying his best to calm him down 

''We'll find her baby I promise'' he whispers as Seth sniffles in his arms, his body still shaking slightly as Dean tries to soothe him

After a few minutes Dean settles down with Seth on the bed, the younger man curling up beside him, listening intently as Dean explained about what had happened to the Police. He can hear a male voice speaking from the other side of the phone as he rests his head on Dean's chest. Dean's strong arms wrapping around him for comfort. 

_''Okay Mr. Ambrose-Rollins, we will send a couple of officer's out to your home straight away and in the meantime it is important that neither you or your Husband touch anything until they get there. Your home is now a crime scene and any key evidence needs to stay intact. I assure you that we will do everything in our power to find your Daughter''_

''No. My Husband and I are going to do everything in our power to find our Daughter because we can't just sit here twiddling our thumbs while our two year old is out there somewhere'' Dean replied

Seth raised his head up as he hears the officer speak to Dean

_''Mr. Ambrose- Rollins we would strongly advice against that-''_

''Listen up'' Seth says as he takes the phone from Dean's hand and holds it up against his ear 

''Our daughter is out there somewhere, alone and probably scared out of her mind and if you think we're just gonna sit here while you pretend to give a damn then your sadly mistaken because we are going to do whatever it takes to get her back''

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Despite the officer's best efforts, Dean and Seth did indeed make it their mission to track down their daughter and her kidnapper. WWE had been informed about what had happened and had granted them some time off, and now every waking moment of their lives was dedicated to finding their Daughter. They quickly discovered that there was no struggle and that their front door had not been damaged at all, meaning that Ann knew the attacker/s and let them in willingly, but that still didn't explain the state of the house.

''Maybe there was a struggle'' Seth suggested one night, as they brainstormed ''The attacker could have grabbed hold of her which caused her to fight against him/her to get free, explains the mess''

The police had confirmed that there was a struggle in Emma's room and that their Ann was stabbed to death and left to die on the nursery floor.

Dean nodded in agreement ''Ann was a good woman. She would of done anything to protect Emma'' It upset him to think that their kind and caring friend was caught up in all of this and tragically had lost her life in the process ''She didn't deserve any of this''

''I know'' Seth agreed as he looked over at his Husband. He could tell that Dean was blaming himself for everything that had happened, he could tell by the look on Dean's face ''Don't blame yourself for this. It wasn't your fault''

''Wasn't it?'' Dean argued ''If I had just done what Hunter had asked me to do then none of this would have happened. It's him Seth I just know it is''


	23. Doing what's right isn't always easy

Brie's heart sunk as she looked down at the little toddler in her lap, who a few days ago, was dropped off at the house that her and Roman shared together, frightened and crying. Everything had happened so fast and it took most of the night to calm the little one down. 

Despite her protests Roman had insisted on this being the right thing to do but Brie knew it wasn't. Everything about this was wrong. He had changed, he was more aggressive and at times it scared Brie to see the man she loved turn into someone she didn't even recognize anymore. At first she blamed herself, she couldn't have kids and when Roman told her that they were going to take Emma away from Dean and Seth, she had tried to reason with him, insisting that they could adopt or try IVF, but the more she argued with him, the more angry he would seem to get. 

She hated this, it was cruel and if she had her way she would take Emma straight back to them.

''We had no choice you know'' 

Brie didn't even hear Roman enter the room 

''We could have lost our jobs'' Roman added as he stood in front of Brie, his arms folded across his chest as he watched Emma happily play with Brie's hair.

''I know but it's still not right. Their our friends Roman, how can you be so relaxed about this?'' Brie replied

Roman sighed and sat himself down next to Brie ''I admit at first I wasn't but the more I thought about it the more it made sense to me. Hunter is right. Dean doesn't deserve to be with someone like Seth. All he has ever done is cheat on him and cause him nothing but pain and if  _this_  is what I have to do to break them up then so be it''

Brie couldn't believe what she was hearing. Roman was actually condoning Triple H's behavior, supporting someone that should really know better.

''What the hell happened to you Roman?'' She asked as she rose to her feet, balancing Emma on her hip ''You've changed''

Roman followed Brie into the spare room that had been turned into a make-shift bedroom for the toddler. 

''No. What's changed is my priorities. For once I'm thinking about myself and what makes me happy. I'm making sure that we have everything we've ever wanted'' Roman replied

''And you think that this is what I want!?'' Brie asked, raising her voice slightly ''To take someone else's child as my own? Off course I want children with you Roman but not like this. This is wrong!''

Brie began to get Emma dressed to go out, she couldn't do this anymore. She was going to do the right thing and take Emma back to her parents, screw the consequences.

''What are you doing?'' Roman asked as he saw Brie begin to gather up some of Emma's things

''I'm taking her back to Dean and Seth. This has gone far enough'' Brie answered

Roman grabbed hold of Brie's arm, his fingers digging into her skin ''No you're not''

Brie shook her arm free and picked up Emma, making her way towards the door

''BRIE!!'' Roman yelled as he followed closely behind her

Brie ignored him but felt herself being pulled back before she could exit the house, Roman's hand striking her hard across the face with a loud crack as she stumbled backwards with Emma still in her arms, the little girl began to cry, clinging onto Brie tightly. 

Brie looked up at in shock. Roman had never been violent towards her before, he had never so much as laid a finger on her before now.

''Oh Brie. I'm so sorry'' Roman said as he starred down at her, the realization of what he had just done showing on his face ''It was an accident, I'm so sorry I swear I didn't mean it''

Brie slowly stood to her feet, holding Emma close to her as the toddler continued to cry ''Stay the hell away from me Roman'' She warned as she took Emma back to her room.

''Brie please'' Roman begged as he stood in the doorway, watching as Brie settled the little girl down in bed and tucked her in

''I mean it Roman. I can't even look at you right now'' Brie said as she left the room and shut the door behind her. She made her way to the bathroom and slammed the door behind her.

She loved Roman and she loved being a WWE Superstar but she couldn't do this. She had to do the right thing, and if doing so meant that she lost Roman and her job then so be it. She reached into her back pocket and grabbed her phone, quickly typing out a text message before sending it to both Dean and Seth.

_I need to meet with you ASAP. It's important_


	24. The bitter truth

Dean leg's shook, his fingers tapping away on the hard wood surface in front of him as Seth placed one of his hands on his leg, silently willing him to calm down. They were both nervous, neither one them really knowing why they were here, waiting for Brie in some undisclosed location in the middle of the damn night, but both of them were hoping desperately that she would have some news about where their daughter was. When Brie eventually showed up just over an hour later, both men knew instantly that something was wrong.

''Hey'' Brie mumbled as she sat down opposite Dean and Seth ''Thanks for meeting me, I'm sorry i took so long, i had to make sure that Roman was asleep before i left''

''What's going on Brie?'' Seth asked

''I don't even know where to start'' Brie replied with a sigh

''Well take your shades of at least. It is nighttime after all!'' Dean said, trying his best to brighten the mood a little

Brie did what he said and both men let out a gasp they saw what appeared to be a black eye forming on her face

''Is that a-''

''Roman did it yeah'' Brie admitted

''WHAT! WHY?'' Seth asked

''Roman. He's changed, i swear at times i don't even recognize him anymore'' Brie explained ''He's become very friendly with Hunter, and a few days ago two men turned up at our house with Emma''

Dean and Seth were trying their best to stay calm, but from the moment their daughters name was mentioned they grew more anxious

''They didn't say a word, just dropped her off and then left.'' Brie continued ''Roman told me that we were her parents now and that i was to keep it to myself. He had insisted that it was the right thing to do, that somehow you didn't deserve to have a child'' Brie said, becoming emotional ''Last night i was going to bring her back to you and then Roman stopped me, we got into a fight and then this happened'' She said, pointing towards her face

''But why would Roman even say that, he's always been so supportive of us?'' Seth asked

''Like i said, he's changed'' Brie replied ''And Hunter is behind it, he wants to break you guys up and he's dragged Roman into it somehow. He knows that Roman and I can't have kids and he's using that against us''

Dean reached his hand across the table and placed it on-top of Brie's ''I know this must have been hard for you'' he said as she looked up at him, tears wetting her cheek ''And we really appreciate you coming to us''

''I'm so sorry'' Brie replied

''Hey it's fine. It wasn't your fault'' Seth assured ''Everything will be okay, we'll work something out alright?''

Brie nodded, a weak smile on her face ''But what about Emma?''

''Can you look after her for a little while longer?'' Dean asked

''Off course, but what about-''

''She needs to stay with you a while, otherwise this will never work. Everything needs to stay how it is'' Dean quickly added

''Why! Dean what are you talking about?'' Seth asked

''We play them at their own game'' Dean announced 


	25. One step ahead

Brie nodded her head ''Okay, but If you're going to do this you need to know everything'' She stated

''Everything?'' Seth questioned

''There's more'' Brie replied ''One night Roman was talking to me about Hunter. He told me that the reason behind all his actions is because of you'' She said as she looked at Seth

''Me!?'' Seth asked a little unnerved

''Roman told me that Hunter is in love with you'' Brie confessed ''He said it's why Hunter has been acting the way he has. He wants to split you two up for good''

At that Seth felt Dean take hold of his hand under the table and he turned his head around to look at him, squeezing his hand slightly.

''When you began divorce proceedings he thought that he had won'' Brie explained ''But then you got back together again and it made him angry, so he decided to involve Roman and I. He knew I would never agree to it so he targeted Roman instead, he manipulated him, played on his weaknesses and now here we are'' Brie said with a sigh

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

[The Next Day]

Dean approached Hunters office with a new found sense of determination. Taking a few deep breaths as he knocked firmly on the door. What he was about to do was for his family, for the two people he loved the most and although he and Seth had spent hours discussing it, it was in no way going to be easy.

''DEAN!!'' Hunter exclaimed as he opened the door, a overly wide and forced smile covering his face ''To what do I owe this honor?''

''Your little cronies may have trashed my house but I know that you were the one behind it'' Dean announced as he stepped into the room

''I'm sorry I don't follow you'' Hunter voiced as he sat himself down in the chair behind his desk

 _Asshole_  Dean thought as he took a deep beath ''You can play dumb all you want but I know everything'' Dean replied ''And I'm here to tell you that Seth's all yours''

If possible, Hunters vast smile grew even wider ''Is that so?'' He asked

''Yep'' Dean confirmed ''If loving him and having him as mine means that I lose my Daughter then I'd rather be alone. She's my flesh and blood, my only child and i can't lose her''

Hunter seemed deep in thought for a second, trying to establish if Dean was being genuine or not. ''Alright. I'm listening'' He eventually uttered

''I'm not going to deny that i love him because i do, but i'm here to tell you that i won't get in your way. I won't try to interfere, hell i won't even speak to him if that's what you want. I just, i want my Daughter back'' Dean explained

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A tear ran down Seth's face as he looked down at the framed photo in his hand, turning around slowly as he heard the door open and close. He wiped away a tear as Dean approached him, the photo still firmly clasped in his hand.

''I miss her'' He uttered

''I know babe. I do too'' Dean replied as he kissed Seth on the forehead ''But we'll be getting her back today I promise''

''How did it go with Hunter?'' Seth asked as he placed the photo back down on the mantelpiece, resting his head on Dean's chest

''Well from what I gathered he bought it. He thinks that he's won, he thinks we've called it quits'' Dean replied ''Now all we've got to do is wait for Brie's phone call'' He added as he wrapped his arms around Seth ''As soon as Brie calls we leave. By the time night comes, she'll be back home''


	26. Whole again

The phone call came an hour and twenty minutes later and neither man could contain their excitement as they approached Brie and Roman's house. Dean was pretty sure he had been breaking the speed limit at one point but he couldn't help it. Emma had only been gone for just over a week, but to them it seemed like much longer. She was their only child, a little piece of both of them and they couldn't wait for her to be home again.

''Hey. We came as fast as we could'' Dean said as Brie opened the door after the third knock

''That's okay, Roman's only been gone about half and hour'' Brie smiled as she let the two men inside.

The three of them knew that Hunter would want to speak to Roman after Dean's visit, and so far their plan was working perfectly. Brie made her way inside of Emma's temporary bedroom and picked up a bag, handing it to Seth ''I made up a bag of all the things she came with''

''Oh okay thanks'' Seth replied as he tossed the bag over his shoulders, frowning slightly as he noticed a suitcase sat beside the couch ''I'm sorry you've been dragged into all of this Brie'' he said

''It's fine'' Brie whispered as she walked towards them with a sleeping Emma in her arms, handing her over to her eager Daddy ''It's not your fault. I'm just happy to help''

Dean held the little girl close to him, breathing in her scent as she snored lightly with her head resting on his shoulder ''Are you going to stay with your mum?'' Dean asked as he watched Brie pick up the suitcase

''Yeah'' Brie sighed ''I can't be here when Roman gets back, there's no telling what he could do when he finds out that Emma is gone. Beside I'll be safe there, it's a gated community so no one is getting in unless I say so''

Dean nodded, smiling slightly as Seth made his way over to them, kissing Emma lightly on the cheek 

''Well we better get going. Call us if you need anything'' Dean said, making sure to keep his voice quiet as he made his way towards the door ''We can never thank you enough for doing this for us''

''She was a pleasure to have, despite everything that happened'' Brie replied as she made her way to her car, watching on as Dean settled Emma into the back seat, strapping her into her car seat before making his way to the drivers seat and driving off.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was an hour later when Emma finally woke, safely curled up in Seth's arms.

''PAPA!!'' The little girl shrieked, waking Seth out of his nap as she threw her little arms around his neck. 

Seth laughed, holding his daughter close to him

''You miss us baby?'' Dean asked as he made his way into the room, smiling at the scene in front of him

''DADDY!!'' Emma screeched, standing to her feet and jumping up and down excitedly

''Come here'' Dean said as he extended his arms out to her, lifting her up and spinning her around as the little girl giggled with glee ''I missed you''

Emma reached out to Dean, touching his face with her little fingers ''Where you go Daddy? You and Papa leave''

The question caught Dean off guard. He knew that his daughter would realize that he and Seth had been missing and wonder where they were, but he wasn't prepared to answer any questions she might have. What did he even say to her? He couldn't tell her she was kidnapped, she wouldn't understand. He looked over at Seth, completely lost for words as Emma looked at him for an answer, her eyes identical to Seth's.

''We won't ever leave you like that again okay. I promise'' Seth said as he stood up and made his way over to them ''Isn't that right Daddy?'' he added as he looked at Dean

''Yeah that's right'' Dean confirmed as Emma smiled at them, seemingly pleased with the answer

''We wen't to park'' Emma announced a few seconds later 

''You did?'' Dean replied ''With Brie?''

The little girl nodded and Dean carried her over to the couch as Seth settled down beside them 

''Did you have fun?'' Seth asked, neither one of them wanting to let Emma go for even a second

They had missed her so much and they were both relieved to see that she hadn't been affected at all by what had happened.

''Yeah'' Emma replied ''Read me a story Daddy?'' Emma asked as she sat in Dean's lap

''Okay baby'' He replied

Seth passed him a book that was on the coffee table, leaning against Dean's side ''Love you'' Dean whispered as he kissed Seth on the head

''Love you too'' Seth replied as Kevin jumped up beside him, settling down on his Seth's lap as Dean opened the book and began to read to his little girl.


	27. Forgive and forget?

It was Friday evening and the last weekend before Seth and Dean had to return to work, Emma was safely tucked up in bed and the two men were snuggled up together on the couch, watching some old horror film on the TV.

''How much longer is this film on for?'' Dean asked as he ran his fingers through his Husband's hair

''I don't know, why?'' Seth replied as he lifted his head up from Dean's chest

''Well Emma's sleeping, it's still early, I was thinking we could have some fun'' Dean stated, raising his eyebrow suggestively as Seth made eye contact with him

''Oh really!?'' Seth answered as he moved to straddle Dean's lap ''You want me'' Seth asked, slowly trailing his fingers up and down his lovers vest covered chest

''Always baby'' Dean replies as his hands settle on Seth's hips ''I'll never stop wanting you''

Seth smiled and slowly moves in, closing the gap between them to engage in a passionate kiss

''Mmmm'' Dean moaned as he pulled away from Seth ''If you keep kissing me like that were gonna have a problem''

''Oh yeah?'' Seth teased as he began to slowly grind down on his husbands lap

''Right you've really done it now'' Dean declared as he lifted Seth up and laid him down on the couch, settling between Seth parted legs as he pulled Seth into another kiss.

[KNOCK-KNOCK]

''Ugh!!'' Dean moaned as he sat up slightly

''Ignore it'' Seth whispered as he wrapped his arms around Dean's neck

[KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK]

''DAMN IT!!'' Dean cussed as he got off the couch ''I swear whoever it is better have a good reason for interrupting us''

''I'm sure it's just a salesman or something'' Seth replied as Dean made his way towards the door

''Don't move a muscle babe. I'll be right back'' Dean answered as he disappeared out of the room

Seth waited patiently for Dean to return but when he heard raised voices he decided to go and see for himself who was at the door. What he didn't expect however, was to see Roman standing in their doorway, holding the side of his face.

''What's going on?'' Seth asked as he moved to stand beside Dean

''What's going on is this asshole's turned up here thinking he can apologize, so I punched him in the face'' Dean explained

''Dean'' Seth said, his tone of voice stern

''Please don't start Seth. He took our little girl, he deserves to get punched'' Dean argued

''I'm not saying he doesn't babe but I think we should at least hear what he has to say'' Seth insisted as he chanced a look at Roman

''You can not be serious right now!!'' Dean moaned

''Look I don't want to start any trouble between the two of you or anything i just want you to hear me out'' Roman interjected ''I don't expect you to forgive me or anything, hell I probably wouldn't if our roles were reversed, but please just let me try to explain at least''

Dean glared at Roman, his expression uncertain as Seth placed his hand on the small of Dean's back ''Fine you've got 5 minutes'' Dean said as he turned around and made his way back into the lounge.

Roman and Seth walked in a few seconds later and the room was silent for a moment, tension at breaking point

''I'm sorry'' Roman mumbled

''You're sorry!!'' Dean mocked, not even bothering to look up at him ''Do you have any idea how we felt when we came home that day to find our house trashed?'' Dean stated as pulled at his hair, his anger growing ''Do you have any idea how it felt to walk upstairs and find our Daughter gone? Our babysitter dead on the floor, laying in a puddle of her own blood!!''

''I didn't know-'' Roman began

''You didn't know what? That Hunter was a psychotic asshole, that he was a kidnapper and a murderer?'' Dean interrupted

''I didn't know that he did all of that'' Roman finished ''I was never told about what he had planned. All I knew was that i was going to be given Emma''

''You know what. I don't want to hear your bullshit excuses'' Dean stated as he stood up and left the room

Seth understood why Dean was acting the way he was. He himself was seething inside. The man sitting in front of him took his Daughter from them. But at the same time he wanted to hear what Roman had to say.

''Don't think i'm okay with you being here because i'm not'' Seth said as he looked at Roman ''But I also wan't to hear what you've got to say so.......''

''Triple H played on my weakness'' Roman continued ''He knew Brie and I couldn't have kids and he exploited that. He threatened to fire us if I didn't co-operate. He brainwashed me, he made me believe that what I was doing was the right thing to do.'' Roman explained ''I'm not proud of what I did but I was desperate and I guess I'm a lot weaker that I'd like to admit''

''Brie met up with us you know'' Seth replied

''She did?'' Roman asked

''Yeah. You hit her'' Seth mumbled

''I know and I hate myself for it. I was under so much pressure from Hunter and she was yelling at me, telling me that she was gonna bring Emma back to you. I know it's no excuse but I just lost it, i couldn't take anymore and I snapped''

''You're right'' Seth said ''It is no excuse''

''If I could take it all back I would. It wasn't worth it'' Roman said sadly ''I've lost everyone I've ever truly cared about.''

''You still here!?''

Both men looked up at the doorway as Dean made his way back into the room

''Dean, sit down for a second and just listen to what Roman is saying'' Seth pleaded

''Oh I don't need to hear it. I was listening'' Dean replied as he sat back down next to Seth

''So do you understand why I did what I did then?'' Roman asked as he looked across the room at Dean

''Yeah I understand it, but I still can't believe you did it. You were like a brother to me man'' Dean answered

''I know and i wish i never did it. I wish i had stood up to Hunter and just accepted the consequences. I've lost Brie and I've lost the two of you'' Roman said, sighing heavily ''But I guess this is what deserve for doing what i did. For acting like a complete asshole''

''Look I'm not going to tell you that I will never forgive you, because one day, maybe I'll be able too'' Dean uttered ''But I sure as hell will  _never_  be able to forget'' 


	28. Wouldn't change a thing

[A few weeks later]

Emma had just finished lunch and Seth and Dean had left her upstairs to play while they tidied up downstairs.

''Can I ask you something?'' Seth questioned as he finished washing up the last of Emma's plastic cutlery

''Sure'' Dean replied as he began to wipe up

''Do you ever think about what our lives would have been like if you and Roman never walked past that store room?'' Seth asked

''Oh. You mean the one you were crying in?'' Dean teased

''Yes asshole'' Seth replied, pouting slightly ''Sometimes I think back to that day and although at the time I was really pissed at you. I'm glad you found me''

''Well I'm glad too'' Dean admitted stopping what he was doing ''Cos' if we hadn't have come to your rescue, you'd probably still be moping about''

''I'm being serious Dean!!'' Seth whined as Dean continued to tease him

''So am I'' Dean quickly replied as he wrapped his arms around Seth's waist, pulling him back towards him as Seth attempted to walk off ''Don't go I'm sorry''

''Well you don't look very sorry'' Seth replied as he noticed the smirk on Dean's face

''I am babe I promise'' Dean said as he leant forward to peck Seth lips

''I still don't believe you, but I'll forgive you because I was in the middle of saying something so I'm going to finish'' Seth declared

''Go ahead'' Dean answered ''I'm listening''

'' _As I was saying!_  I'm glad you found me, because if you hadn't we probably wouldn't be married now with a Daughter'' Seth said, slowly running his fingers through Dean's hair

''That's true'' Dean agreed ''Although I probably would have ended up fucking you anyway, at some point, and you would have got knocked up eventually. I mean it was only a matter of time''

''What are you even talking about?'' Seth asked as he pulled away from Dean

''Well I'm pretty irresistible and you are madly in love with me so.....''

''You are such an ass!!'' Seth whined as he made his way upstairs to check on Emma

''BUT YOU STILL LOVE ME!!'' Dean yelled as Seth disappeared upstairs, laughing as he flipping him off in response

It was true. Seth did love Dean and no matter how much he wound him up or teased him, nothing could change that. Sure they had been through some up's and down's, but what couple hadn't. They had been through a lot together and despite it all, here they were, still together and happier than ever. 

The cops had finally done their job and arrested both Hunter and his cronies. Charging them with breaking and entering, vandalism, murder and kidnap combined. Everything with Roman was getting better by the day, and for the first time in what felt like forever they didn't need to worry about what they future held. Things were looking up. He, Dean, Emma and Kevin were a family and neither man would change a thing. 


End file.
